Hoy te encontre Eso es lo importante
by Jael.D
Summary: Santana viviendo una rebeldia incontrolable, cuando una chica se cruza en su camino para cambiarle los esquemas por completo.
1. Cataclismo

_**Ni los personajes ni Glee me pertenecen asi como "3MSEC" es de Fernando Gonzalez.**_

* * *

1

7:30 am. (En alguna corte de Los Ángeles)

Se encontraba sentada junto a su abogado, con el rostro completamente inexpresivo sin perder de vista al juez, sin importarle nada mas a su alrededor, perdida en sus pensamientos y lista para escuchar su sentencia.

-Que se ponga de pie la acusada.- Escucho decir al juez y acto seguido se levanto.

-El tribunal declara a la Srita. Santana López, culpable por el delito de agresión y se le condena a 14 meses de cárcel, pena que se le será conmutada por una multa de 10 mil dólares por carecer de antecedentes penales, se levanta la sesión.- Finiquito la máxima autoridad del lugar, golpeado su mazo contra la mesa.

Al escuchar esto salió sin mirar a nadie ni hacia atrás, caminaba por el pasillo desprendiéndose de su estorboso saco sastre y recibiendo su chamarra de piel de manos de su hermano quien caminaba detrás de ella junto con su abogado intentando seguirle el paso.

-Desde ahora tienes que tener cuidado, tienes que empezar a controlarte y dejar esos episodios violentos, una mas y de esa no te salvas, iras directo a la cárcel, o cambias de actitud ya o no habrá vuelta atrás- Dijo el abogado de forma desesperada e intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-Tranquilo eso no va pasar- Contesto en completa calma. -¿Por qué no ha venido mamá?- Pregunto terminando de acomodar su chamarra de piel.

–Asuntos de trabajo, Santana por favor tienes que…- desesperado su hermano intentaba una vez más.

La chica se detuvo en seco y volteo a verlo con los ojos llenos de ira haciendo que su hermano se quedara inmóvil.

–Por última vez, no me llames Santana.- Y sin decir nada mas salió del edificio y subió a su motocicleta para perderse por la calle a toda velocidad, dejando a su hermano en completa frustración.

Esa era Santana López, de procedencia latina, 21 años, dejándose llevar siempre por sus impulsos y pasando por la vida sin importarle nada, lo que no sabía es que ese día, todo, completamente todo daría un giro de 180° sin importar si quería o si estaba lista para aceptarlo, de eso se trata la vida ¿No? De aceptarla tal cual llega.

Sin rumbo alguno transitaba por las calles de Los Ángeles sintiendo el aire por todo su rostro llenándola de libertad cuando se detuvo por el rojo del semáforo y de repente algo ocurrió, sus ojos inmediatamente se accionaron y la vieron, a unos cuantos autos delante de ella, asomada por la ventana y perdida en el movimiento de la ciudad a su alrededor, dejándole ver solo su hermosa cabellera rubia.

-¡Ey! ¡Fea!- Dijo sin pensar y con el único objetivo de llamar la atención de la chica.

Por impulso al escuchar el grito giro su cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada marrón que sentía que podía ver atreves de ella y haciéndola perderse en esos hermosos ojos, cuando reacciono vio a la chica acercarse en su moto y poner una mano en la ventana del auto para avanzar a su lado.

–Si, tu fea- Le repitió la latina con una sonrisa encantadora. La chica rubia sin saber que hacer solo se recostó en el respaldo del coche un poco nerviosa pero sin perder el contacto visual con la morena hasta que el coche avanzo de manera considerable dejando a la motociclista atrás.

– ¡Fea!- escucho al alejarse y saco su mano por la venta haciendo una seña con su dedo y sonriendo, vio por el retrovisor a la chica que se quedaba inmóvil a pesar de todos los vehículos que se empezaban a mover a sus lados, inmóvil y con la misma sonrisa encantadora.

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce de alma soñadora pero personalidad única, ojos azules con la sutileza del cielo pero la belleza de un zafiro, llena de vida y con ilusiones distintas todos los días, aunque en este momento la ilusión de amar ya la veía muy lejos de ella. Se encontraba sentada en su pupitre inmersa en su libro cuando escucho entrar a la maestra.

–Bien, empecemos con un pequeño examen a ver qué tal van con el alemán- Dicho esto se dispuso a anotar una línea en el pizarrón "Wenn ich doch nur fliegen".

-Por favor, por favor, que no me llame a mi.- La rubia volteo encontrándose con su mejor amiga, con sus ojos cerrados y susurrando lo que parecían pobres plegarias. Soltó una pequeña risa y se acomodo correctamente en su asiento de nuevo.

–Biel, Smith y…- -No, yo no, yo no- Repetía la chica y unos segundos después soltando un soplido de decepción al escuchar su nombre.

–Berry, por favor al frente señoritas.-

-Lleva tu móvil- Escucho la judía cuando se levantaba para pasar al frente del salón. Sin perder tiempo Brittany tradujo las palabras y las envió en un mensaje al móvil de su amiga, en ese momento Rachel lo leyó y escucho como la se dirigía a ella.

–Srita Berry, haga el favor de leer lo que está en el pizarrón.- En completo asombro e intentando recordar lo que acaba de leer en su teléfono, dijo.

–Si tan solo…- se quedo callada en lo que veía a una Brittany desesperada intentando decirle las palabras faltantes solo con el movimiento de sus delicados labios.

-…solo pudiera volar.- Termino con orgullo.

Con una mirada desconfiada la maestra se acerco a Rachel examinándola de arriba a abajo.

–Berry el móvil, por favor- Pidió la maestra sorprendiendo a la chica que sin dudar lo entrego. Con el teléfono en mano la profesora se dispuso a marcar el número del mensaje recibido, escuchando segundos después la melodía proveniente del lugar de Brittany.

– , le recomiendo que se dedique a estudiar para el extraordinario al que se va ir junto con la .- La rubia solo suspiro con cansancio y agacho su cabeza.

–A sus lugares, que es claro que necesitan tomar esta clase sin perder tiempo alguno- Dicho esto la morena se retiro a su lugar pasando a un lado de Brittany y susurrando un "lo siento".

* * *

Como de costumbre Santana llegaba por la noche a las orillas de la ciudad donde se juntaban sus amigos e infinidad de gente amante a la velocidad como ella.

–S por fin has llegado.- La saludo su mejor amiga bajando de un barandal donde estaba sentada junto a algunos chicos más.

–Se que me extrañas Quinn disimúlalo.- Le dijo en tono burlón haciendo que la chica de cabello rosa rodara su ojos y le diera un pequeño empujón.

-¿Lista López?- Pregunto su amiga.

–Yo nací lista.- Contesto abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar a unas columnas al final de la calle, al llegar se encontró con una chica alta, pelirroja y de ojos verdes.

–Guapa- Saludo dándole su chamarra de cuero y guiñándole un ojo haciendo que la chica de ojos verdes se sonrojara.

Subió a una plataforma en la cual ya estaban 5 chicas mas, Quinn enseguida trepo a lo más alto de las columnas desde donde podía ver a las 6 chicas.

– ¡Bien, que empiece el juego!- Grito la pelirosa emocionando a la multitud. Acto seguido Santana se saco su camiseta quedando solo en sujetador y dejando ver su esbelta figura y a la vez su abdomen completamente marcado dando así una hermosa imagen de delicadeza y fortaleza a la vez. Del tubo que se encontraba entre dos de las columnas colgaban unas correas en forma de 8, un extremo sujetado de la barra y el otro colgando de forma que las mujeres pudieran aferrarse de ellos con una sola mano.

-3-2-1!- Quinn hizo la cuenta regresiva y las chicas empezaron a realizar flexiones con su brazo aferrado a la correa, Santana subía y bajaba de una manera que solo se puede describir con la palabra "sensualidad" haciendo ver que el trabajo realizado era sumamente fácil, cosa que no parecía al ver a las otras chicas haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano.

-27-28-29- Contaba la gente a gritos mientras una por una las chicas iban cayendo, quedando solo Santana y una chica llamada Spencer, con la cual la latina parecía tener una rivalidad eterna.

-32-33-34- Seguía la cuenta y las últimas dos no dejaban de mirarse directamente a los ojos.

–Acéptalo Spencer ni en este ni en ningún otro mundo algún día tu podrás ganarme, en NADA- Soltó la latina mordazmente sin dejar de hacer sus movimientos idílicos. Cuando la cuenta llega a los 40 Spencer cayo frustrada dejando como ganadora absoluta a una Santana llena de arrogancia, la gente gritaba por ella y esta solo bajo en completa tranquilidad saltando de la plataforma.

–S hay una fiesta privada cerca de aquí ¿Vamos?- le decía un chico con corte de mohicano abrasándola por los hombros mientras caminaban.

–No entiendo cómo es que sabes siempre donde hay fiestas, ¿Tienes algún tipo de radar para eso?- Le pregunto la latina con curiosidad.

-Mmm… Digamos que es más como algo de olfato.- Contesto Puck divertido. Santana rodo sus ojos y se acerco a Julia la chica a la que le había dejado su chamarra.

-¿Vienes?- Pregunto.

-No gracias, no tengo ganas de jugar con niños ricos.- Dijo la pelirroja con desdén.

-Ok- Dicho esto Santana tomo su chamarra y se alejo del lugar seguida de sus amigos.

* * *

-Esto es más aburrido y deprimente que ver esos documentales de osos polares viendo como se derrite el Artico.- Dijo Rachel con una total atipa.

–Pobres ositos, deberías dejar de decir esas cosa y tratar de hacer algo al respecto.- Contesto Brittany entre triste y enojada.

– ¡Hey! Ya puse mi firma en la página de GreenPeace para ayudar, es más me han informado que mi nombre ira dentro de una capsula que llevaran al Artico.- Dijo orgullosa de su asaña y cuestionando a su amiga. - ¿Que más quiere que haga?-

-Que dejes de hacer esos comentarios sería una gran ayuda también.- Dijo de manera seria la rubia.

–Bien, ya solo fue un comentario.- Se defendió la judía. – ¿Vino Clare contigo?- Cambio el tema para intentar relajar a su amiga.

-Se supone que sí, pero llegando corrió en busca de su "cita".- Dijo la rubia acompañada de sus dedos para burlarse de lo que su hermana creí importante.

-Bueno al menos alguien disfruta de esta noche espantosa.- No dejaba de quejarse la morena.

- ¡Esta fiesta apesta!- Suspiro Brittany fastidiada también.

-Chicas, gracias por venir ¿Se divierten?- Cuestiono una chica con una sonrisa enorme.

– ¡Maura! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Saludaba la rubia forzando una sonrisa.

–La fiesta es extraordinaria, en verdad te has volado con ella.- Seguío la farsa Rachel.

–Oh gracias y Rach ha llamado tu hermano dice que viene en camino y que trae unos cuantos amigos.- La chica les sonrió de nuevo y se dio la vuelta dejando a una Rachel confundida.

–Creí que eras hija única.- La saco de su pensamientos su amiga.

–Lo soy, no sé qué le pasa a la aburrida esta, vamos a la barra, tal vez sea algo en las bebidas que la hacen decir esas incoherencias y de ser así yo quiero probar a ver si con eso se hace más divertida esta seudo-fiesta.- Tomo del brazo a Brittany y la arrastro hasta el otro extremo de la fiesta.

-No hay duda que tu eres la mujer más hermosa de este lugar.- Le susurro alguien al oído.

–Sury.- Dijo al voltearse y ver a la morena frente a ella. -¿Qué haces aquí, no sabía que vendrías?-

-Britt ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- Pregunto ignorando la pregunta y acercándose a la rubia de manera peligrosa.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo que no creo que lo nuestro pueda ir más allá- Le respondió sinceramente intentando no lastimar a la chica, habían salido un par de meses, pero Brittany jamás logro encontrar esa conexión que buscaba en una pareja, Sury a pesar de ser una buena chica no la hacía flotar con una mirada o temblar con un solo roce en su mano, simplemente no era la persona adecuada.

–Está bien, no insistiré mas, solo déjame acompañarte esta noche y demostrarte que tal vez puedas cambiar de opinión ¿Si?- Espero la respuesta de la rubia llena de ilusión.

Brittany suspiro pesadamente y se dio por vencía, la fiesta era un total fracaso y no quería sumarle una discusión sin sentido así que asintió –Bien, pero no prometo nada-

Rachel al ver que Sury se acercaba a su amiga decidió alejarse de ellas, la verdad es que la chica no le caía nada bien, se notaba que solo era interés monetario el que tenia por Brittany pero la rubia se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a juzgar a las personas, su corazón puro a veces la cegaba de maneras extrañas. Así que tomo su vaso y lo bebió con la intención de que lo que fuera que tuviera la hiciera delirar tan rápido como a Maura y poder olvidar lo aburrida que estaba resultando la fiesta. Al estar dando vueltas por la casa vio a Maura correr hacia la puerta y decidió ir tras de ella para ver quien más se unía al martirio.

Al abrirse la puerta pudieron ver a unos 10 chicos parados delante de ellas. En ese momento Rachel recordó lo de su hermano perdido y decidió preguntar.- ¿Y cuál de ustedes es mi hermano?

Dicho esto escucho un –HERMANA!- En coro de todos los que se iban adentrando a la casa sin permiso alguno, dejando ver a una Maura confundida y Rachel doblada de la risa.

Los nuevos invitados empezaron hacer y deshacer como querían, aumentaron la música, sacaron cantidad de alcohol de quien sabe dónde y eso en verdad empezó a tomar forma de fiesta por fin.

Santana vio correr a Quinn por la casa y perderse en lo que parecía un corredor y a todos los demás hacer lo que sabían, poner nerviosa a la gente y divertirse con ello, camino con calma viendo todo a su alrededor sin perder detalle alguno, después de prácticamente escanear todo el lugar sus ojos se detuvieron en la barra improvisada del lugar, dejándola sorprendida al ver a cierta rubia recargada en ella, llevaba un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo y demasiado corto dejando ver sus esculturales piernas, adornando sus pies unos tacones rojos, su cabello rubio lo llevaba completamente lacio y sujeto en una diadema del mismo color de su vestido, la latina no pudo evitar relamerse los labios inconscientemente al ver esa imagen.

Rachel se dirigía a la habitación donde había dejado su bolsa para buscar algo ahora que la fiesta empezaba a tomar rumbo, al entrar vio a una chica de cabello rosa hurgar entre todas las pertenencias que se encontraba sobre la cama de la habitación, la chica le hizo señas para que pasara y cerrara la puerta detrás de ella, mientras seguía buscando en el bolso que tenía en sus manos

-¿Qué estas buscando? Pregunto Quinn al ver que la morena se acercaba a ella.

–Mi bolsa.- Declaro con enfado.

–Venga pues tómalo.- dijo la otra chica señalando la cama como dándole permiso al ver a la morena dudar.

–Lo haría, pero alguien más me lo ha ganado.- Soltó dándole a Quinn una mirada de reproche tornando sus ojos entre la chica y el bolso.

–Oh, ¿este es tu bolso?- Pregunto algo nerviosa, nerviosismo que se perdió al instante en el que volvio a hablar. –Pues qué bueno que estas aquí porque me gustaría preguntarte ¿Cómo es que alguien se atreve a traer solo 50 dólares en su bolsa?- La cara que puso la chica al preguntar esto era de verdadera duda, cosa que le causo gracia a Rachel pero lo disimulo muy bien y se mantuvo seria.

–Es mi mesada así que tendré que ver ahora como hare para come.r-Soltó al ver que la chica de ojos verdes se guardaba su dinero.

-Bueno eso lo podemos arreglar, si me dejas invitarte a comer.- Se acerco a la chica de manera coqueta y sin quitar sus ojos claros de los de la morena haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Con mi dinero?- Pregunto la judía más divertida que enojada ya en ese punto.

–Mmm… No, bueno digamos que tu pagaras pero yo me encargare de que no olvides el dinero ¿vale?- Después de la ocurrencia de la chica de cabello rosa ambas soltaron una carcajada que se lograrían escuchar hasta la calle de no ser por el alboroto que había en la casa.

Después de haberla observado por más minutos de los que había creído, Santana sin dudarlo se acerco a la chica del vestido blanco.

-Pero mira quien está aquí, la chica fea.- Dijo al quedar a la espalda de la rubia haciéndola voltear y mostrarle esa sonrisa igual o más arrogante que la de la mañana.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto una Sury enojada.

-Ignórala, es una loca.- Dijo Brittany fastidiada por encontrar de nuevo a esa chica, pero sobre todo por su actitud, que solo de verla la ponía de mal humor.

-¡Wow! Pero si habla la rubia, empezaba a creer que eras muda.- Se burlaba la latina.

-Pasa que no me gusta gastar mi palabras con gente estúpida que no las entenderá ni aunque se las intentara explicar con dibujos.- Soltó la rubia.

–Vaya pero si la nena de papi se sabe defender también.- Santana trato de notarse sorprendida, pero la verdad era que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo e intentaba no soltarse a reír, acto seguido sintió un liquido frio resbalar por toda su cara, Brittany le había arrojado su trago sin ninguna consideración, la latina solo sonrió y la miro de manera intensa, pero el contacto lo rompió al escuchar la risa burlona que Sury soltaba sin disimulo. Santana se dirigió sin pensarlo a la morena y la empujo con tal fuerza que la chica cayó sobre una mesa que estaba detrás de ella, rompiéndola con el impacto, en ese momento se desato una guerra entre los invitados formales y los hermanos de Rachel, los cuales aventaban y rompían todo a su paso, Santana no perdió tiempo y levanto a Brittany poniéndola sobre sus hombros, llevándola a la parte de afuera de la casa, dirigiéndose directo hacia la alberca, la rubia no dejaba de patalear y pedirle a la morena que la bajara.

– ¡Basta! Bájame, lo siento no quise hacerlo, en verdad, bájame!- Rogaba sin resultado alguno.

–NO, lo hecho hecho esta y no podrás remediarlo y lo que yo necesito ahora es que me ayudes a limpiarme.- Acto seguido se aventó a la alberca con la rubia en brazos hundiéndose sin alternativa alguna.

Brittany salía a flote con una desesperación total y con ganas de golpear a la chica que reía al otro lado del agua, pero decidió salir antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, a final de cuentas ella nunca había sido una persona que recurriera a los golpes, aunque esta morena de alguna manera le activaba ese lado suyo, fuera del agua se dirigió a Santana con completa histeria.

– ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡LOCA!- Gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¿Sabes? No había notado lo bien que en realidad te queda ese vestido.- Dijo la latina viendo lascivamente a la rubia quien al escuchar a la chica y verla recorrer todo su cuerpo, se miro, dándose cuenta que su vestido ahora era completamente trasparente, en ese momento y por reflejo se lanzo de nuevo al agua.

–Eres una pervertida.- le decía la chica de descendencia holandesa a la morena que abandonaba la alberca.

–Supongo que mis virtudes no las puedo esconder.- Se reía mientras se sacaba por segunda vez en la noche su camiseta y la tiraba lejos, Quinn salía corriendo de la casa.

–La policía S hay que irnos de aquí ¡Ya!- Decía desesperada su amiga mientras le daba su chamarra.

-¿La policía? Claro de seguro la chivata con la que vienes fue quien la llamo ¿cierto?-Pregunto mirando a la rubia que seguía nadando por obligación más que nada.

–Púdrete.- Soltó la rubia sorprendiéndose más ella que a la morena por esa respuesta.

-Bueno tu entenderás que no te acerque una toalla.- Se burlo y se acerco un poco más a la alberca para hablarle a la rubia casi en un susurro.

–Lo único que me interesa ahora es que no olvides este día, como en el que nos bañamos por primera vez juntas.- La holandesa quedo sin palabras y solo pudo ver salir a la chica corriendo junto con su amiga.

* * *

-Pudiste haber hecho algo para evitar que esa loca me arrojara al agua.- Se quejaba Brittany dentro del auto.

–Vamos Britt llame a la policía ¿Que mas querías que hiciera?-

-Ayudarme a sacármela de encima… o en su defecto a quitarme de encima de ella.- Se confundía con sus palabras la rubia.

-¿Y rebajarme al nivel de alguien como ella? No lo creo. –

- ¿Cobarde?- Sury iba a cuestionar a la rubia por su último comentario pero se vio interrumpida por un ruido, miro por su retrovisor y se sorprendió al ver como más de 6 motocicletas se acercaban al auto a toda velocidad.

– ¡Mierda!- grito la morena golpeado el volante y acelerando el coche.

-¿Pero que hacen? Cuidado Sury no tan rápido.- La rubia parecía asustada por lo que estaba pasando y sin darle tiempo de decir nada mas vio como las motocicletas rodeaban por completo el coche y empezaban a golpear con tubos en mano vidrios, luces y espejos por igual dejando el auto en pésimas condiciones, al voltear por su ventanilla Brittany vio a Santana conducir justo a su lado sonriéndole "¿hermosamente?" pensó la rubia, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como Sury frenaba el coche de manera brusca y ver como uno de los motociclistas chocaba contra ellas haciéndolo volar sobre el auto y cayendo justo al frente de el, sin pensarlo la morena que conducía arranco y salió lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Aparcando más adelante Sury bajo del coche para ver el daño.

– ¡Malditos imbéciles!- Maldijo la chica al notar el mal estado del coche.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? Pudiste matarlo o pudiste matarnos a nosotras.- Le reclamo la rubia al bajar del auto.

– ¡ELLOS NOS IBAN A MATAR!-

-Aun te puedo matar.- Sury al escuchar esa vos volteo en busca de ella y solo sintió como arremetían contra ella sin darle tiempo de nada.

- Así que no solo eres una chivata arruina fiestas si no que también un peligro al volante.- Le reclamo la latina ya teniéndola en el piso y ahorcadillas sobre ella.

–Ustedes empezaron.- Lloraba la chica debajo de la latina.

-¿Disculpa?- Se hazo la ofendida mientras seguía soltándole golpes por todos lados sin dejar decir ni hacer nada a la otra morena.

– ¡SUELTALA QUE TE PASA!- Si Brittany no quedaba afónica esa noche sería verdaderamente un milagro.

–POR FAVOR SUELTALA! – La jalaba de su chamarra pero al no ver respuesta de la latina Brittany corrió a la carretera y detuvo un coche que pasaba por el lugar.

–Por favor ayúdenme , la va a matar!- Del auto salió una mujer algo robusta y de unos 40 años aproximadamente junto con una adolescente, eran conocidas de la madre de Brittany así que no dudaron en ver qué era lo que pasaba, la mayor intento frenar a la latina logrando que esta le diera accidentalmete un codazo y le rompiera la nariz, la chica más joven le suplico a la rubia que se fuera con ellas pero esta no le hizo caso volviendo a acercarse a las dos chicas que seguían en el paso, sin más las dos mujeres salieron huyendo del lugar.

-Ves lo que hice por tu culpa, FUE TU CULPA- Le grito Santana a una Sury desesperada por tratar de librarse de esa fiera latina.

– ¡YA BASTA!- Dijo la rubia saltando a la espalda de la morena y dándole pequeños golpes, Santana se levanto con la chica en su espalda y empezó a dar vueltecitas divirtiéndose con la actitud de la otra. Sin que se dieran cuanta Sury salto al auto y se fue sin mirar atrás.

–Hey tranquila, ya esta.- Le dijo Santana enseñándole sus brazos en alto en forma de rendición a la rubia para que la dejara. Al separarse Brittany noto que su valiente acompañante la había abandonado.

–Veo que no eres de gran importancia para la estúpida esa.- Le dejo mientras recogía su moto y se subía a ella haciendo aun ademán de ponerse su llamativo casco dorado.

-Espera, no me puedes dejar tirada aquí.-Dijo la chica de ojos azules un poco asustada.

-No querrás ir con una loca, lo hago por tu bien.- En burla le recordaba como la estuvo llamando durante toda la noche.

–Perfecto, no necesito tu ayuda.- Indignada la rubia volvió a la orilla de la carretera y empezó hacer señas a un coche que se aproximaba. El auto se detuvo y se asomo un tipo que no tardo en recorrer todo el cuerpo de la rubia con su mirada.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve algún lado preciosa?- Dijo de manera insinuante.

–Necesitas que te parta la cara imbécil, lárgate de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia.- Intervino la morena con una mirada severa que hizo que el hombre acelerara el auto.

–Venga sube- Le dijo la latina acomodándose para dejar subir a la rubia y ofreciéndole su casco. Brittany no rechisto y subió de inmediato colocándose la protección en su rubia cabeza, ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche, así que se aferro de la cintura de la latina, pegando su cuerpo lo más que pudo y apretándola con una fuerza impresionante, era obvio que tenia miedo.

–Wow, espera si me sujetas de esa manera de la chamarra no puedo manejar- Al sentir a la chica separarse un poco, la latina alzo su chamarra dejando ver su abdomen desnudo para que la holandesa la sujetara de mejor manera, Brittany al ver al descubierto la piel de la morena la rozo con delicadeza y se abrazo a ella una vez más, haciendo sonreír a la latina sin darse cuenta de ello. Y así se perdieron por la carretera.

-Hey hemos llegado.- Le dijo Santana a la rubia que estaba con sus ojos cerrados y aferrada a ella sin intención de soltarla.

-Perfecto!- Bajo la holandesa inmediatamente, entregándole el casco a la otra chica, estaba dispuesta a correr a su casa cuando vio el coche de sus padres detenerse delante de ella y ver bajar a su mamá con una cara que solo transmitía furia.

-SUSAN PIERCE ESPERO QUE NO HAYAS VENIDO EN ESTA COSA Y CON ESTA PERSONA.- Dijo su madre señalando la motocicleta y mirando a la latina frente a ella.

-No, si, bueno es que…- Brittany no sabía cómo explicar la situación.

-Vamos, dile que la chica que pretendía traerte a tu casa te dejo tirada a mitad de la carretera- La morena definitivamente no estaba ayudando.

Cuando la Sra. Pierce estaba a punto de cuestionar de nuevo a su rubia hija, vio llegar a la menor de las Pierce montada en una motoneta abrazada a un chico, Clare era practicamente un reflejo de Brittany solo que de menor estatura y de ojos casi negros.

- ¡CLARE! ¿Pero donde andabas? ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te separes de tu hermana cuando salgan juntas? ¿Quién es ese bicho con el que vienes?- La chica corrió hacia su madre en lo que el chico escapaba de la escena, cuando intento soltar una explicación, inventada por supuesto, se paró en seco al ver a la latina junto a su hermana.

-Hola- Saludo a la morena con su cara completamente ilumina y una gran sonrisa ignorando a las demás mujeres.

-Hola- Contesto la chica con una sonrisa por la gracia que le causo la actitud de la pequeña mujer delante de ella.

- ¡Adentro inmediatamente!- Interrumpió la rubia mayor al ver a sus hijas perdidas en la sonrisa de aquella chica. Arrastradas prácticamente las hermanas Pierce ya no pudieron decir nada más y entraron a la casa, dejando atrás a la latina.

En la comodidad de su habitación Brittany se disponía a ponerse su pijama y ponerle fin a ese extraño día yéndose a la cama y olvidar todo de una vez, cuando un torbellino rubio irrumpió con una sonrisa enorme.

-Aun no lo puedo creer, mi hermana saliendo con la increíble S.- Decía la pequeña rubia tumbándose en la cama.

-Estas equivocada yo no tengo nada que ver con esa persona, solo me ha traído a casa por una complicación de Sury, solo eso.- Dijo la chica de ojos azules tratando de zanjar el tema.

-Si claro.- Rio Clare para provocar a su hermana.

-¡Basta! Además ¿Qué tipo de nombre es "S"?- Pregunto fastidiada.

-Bueno en realidad se llama Santana López, pero dicen que algo malo le paso y desde entonces no le gusta que la llamen por su nombre completo.- Conto la adolescente encogiéndose de hombros al no sabes más que esa pequeña información.

-Lo que sea que pase con esa arrogante no es de mi importancia así que por favor ve a molestar a alguien más y déjame descansar ¿Si?- Brittany acompañaba a su hermanita hasta la puerta de su habitación para poder descansar de una vez por todas.

- ¡Aburrida! ¡No sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo!- Grito una divertida Clare desde el otro lado de la puerta, era claro que la pequeña Pierce tenía un enamoramiento platónico o algo por cierta latina.

Brittany rodo sus ojos al escuchar eso y se metió en su cama y sin poder evitalo su mente solo repetía una y otra vez el nombre de aquella chica "Santana López".

* * *

**N/"A"**:_ Bueno, si alguien llego hasta aqui solo quiero agradecer por leerlo :D Y aclarare que esta es una historia basada en la pelicula "3 metros sobre el cielo", porque desde la segunda escena de esta no pude sacar de mi mente a Santana ni a Brittany y entonces salio este especie de "remake". _

_Creo que se noto que este es mi primer intento por escribir algo asi que a__ceptare felizmente todo tipo de comentario, critica o lo que deseen :D_


	2. Alud

_**Quiero empezar por agradecer a todos los que leyeron, a los que empezaron y después se arrepintieron xD ESPECIALMENTE a quien me regalo unos segundos de su tiempo para dejar un review y a los que no también :D**_

_**Tengo que decir en cada capitulo que los personajes de Glee ni "3msec"son mios? Bueno saben que no los son, mio solo son los errores y algunas locuras.**_

* * *

2

En completa oscuridad se encontraba tumbada en la cama boca arriba, un diminuto bóxer y un top era lo único que vestía, parecía tan pacifica incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie ni a nada. Cuando su sueño se vio interrumpido por alguien que sin consideración abrió las cortinas dejando entrar el sol de lleno para que le pegara en toda la cara.

-¡Joder! ¿Quinn, quien carajos te ha dejado entrar?- Pregunto rodando por la cama tratando de ocultarse del sol.

-Venga S, es hora de levantarse necesito que me acompañes a un sitio y también necesito que me prestes el dinero para sacar mi moto del taller no puedo seguir a pie por esta ciudad, es horrible.- Dijo la chica mientras molestaba a la morena tirando de uno de sus pies descalzos para que saliera de la cama.

-¿Y todo eso no puede esperar? Cada vez eres más molesta- Salto de la cama para atacar a su amiga haciéndole cosquillas.

Después de ducharse la latina salía con unos jeans rasgados una playera gris pegada al cuerpo dejando ver las delicadas líneas de su anatomía, con sus botas negras acompañando su vestimenta y su chamarra de cuero en mano. Junto con Quinn se adentraban a la sala del departamento que compartía con su hermano, este le hacía señas para que no hablaran demasiado alto ya que estaba en lo que parecía una llamada importante. Cosa que le importo poco a la morena y se acerco a él.

-Samuel necesito que me des 500 dólares.- Su hermano la ignoro alejándose de ella y continuo con su llamada, acto seguido la latina se le acerco con sigilo y en un movimiento rápido le arrebato el móvil lanzándoselo a Quinn, Samuel corría entre las chicas para intentar recuperarlo sin éxito alguno.

-Bien bien, en el saco esta la cartera toma lo que necesitas, pero dame el jodido celular ahora.- Santana se acerco a la prenda de su hermano para tomar el dinero y entre risas se encamino hacia la puerta de salida junto a su amiga de cabello rosa quien le lanzaba el móvil a un Samuel muy mortificado por no perder su llamada.

Antes de abandonar el recinto la latina escucho como Samuel se dirigía a ella.

-Santana no olvides que hoy tenemos cena con papá.- Dicho esto siguió con su llamada.

A la latina se le borro la sonrisa al escuchar eso y sin más se fue.

* * *

Brittany salía del instituto junto a una Rachel sonriente diciendo tontería y media, cuando bajaban las ultimas escaleras para llegar a la calle Rachel se paro nerviosa.

-Britt esa es la chica que me robo ayer mi dinero.-

-¿Cuál?-

-La chica de cabello rosa, la que esta recargada en la moto.-

-No puede ser ¿Que hace aquí?- Dijo la rubia notando a cierta latina ignorando por completo a quien se refería su amiga.

-¿A ti también te robo?- Pregunto la judía algo confundida.

-No, pero la que está con ella es la que me aventó a la alberca, destrozo el auto de Sury y me metió en líos con mamá.-

-Britt pero porque nunca me cuantas las cosas interesantes.- Sin esperar respuesta se acerco a saludar a una Quinn que le sonreía bobamente.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Cuestiono a la pelirosa.

-Vi el nombre del lugar ayer que revisaba tu bolsa por equivocación y además te debo una invitación a comer-

-Q, ¿No era ella la que te invitaría a comer a ti?- Intervino la latina.

-Bueno, es que ayer le quite todo su dinero y con eso la invitare a comer, así que es como si ella invitara.- Soltó haciendo reír a ambas chicas.

Sin pensarlo Brittany se acerco a la morena. -¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora me acosaras?-

-Cálmate rubia, no te hagas la interesante, yo solo vengo a acompañar a mi amiga que resulta ser esa de ahí.- Señalo a la chica de cabello rosa que reía divertida con Rachel.

-Pues resulta que la chica con la que esta es mi mejor amiga.-

-Bueno eso ya no es mi problema, porque no mejor dejas la histeria y me invitas a comer así como tu amiga llevara a Quinn.- Dijo con su mejor sonrisa activada.

-Estas pero enferma si crees que yo saldría con alguien como tu.- Soltó con ira y se dirigió a su amiga. –Rachel vámonos.-

-Britt no puedo, voy a comer con Quinn, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?-

-¿Qué? Pero como puedes irte con…- su amiga la corto antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Venga Britt no te enojes, nos vemos luego entonces ¿Ok?- Dicho esto, dejo un beso en la mejilla de la rubia y la vio como se iba furiosa, pero se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar que la latina le gritaba.

-¡Hey! SOLO PARA NO QUEDAR COMO MENTISOSA ¿VERDAD QUE AYER NOS DIMOS NUESTRO PRIMER BAÑO JUNTAS?-

Con la cara completamente desencajada, la rubia solo pudo susurrar un "si" y salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

-Te lo dije Q.- Sonrió la latina sin perder de vista a la holandesa.

* * *

Santana estaba sentada en la punta del gran comedor de 12 sillas que se encontraba en el enorme salón de la casa de sus padres, al otro extremo frente a ella su papá comía en silencio.

-Bueno por lo visto Samuel no llegara a cenar.- Comento el Sr. López.

-Debe tener mucho trabajo en la oficina ¿Y mamá?- Pregunto la latina sin levantar la vista.

-Esta… Salió de viaje con unas amigas.- Respondió nervioso su padre.

Sin decir nada la morena soltó con violencia sus cubiertos, se levantando de la mesa y salió de la casa sin decir nada más. Su padre solo suspiro con cansancio, si alguien estuviera en el lugar podría ver el dolor en sus ojos a causa de la indiferencia de la menor de los Lopez.

* * *

La judía corría con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza para intentar alcanzar a su amiga que iba unos metros delante de ella.

-Britt no puedes seguir enfadada conmigo.

-No puedo creer que ayer me votaras por la tipa esa.

-No es tan malo como parece.

-Robo tu dinero y tú la premias llevándola a comer, creo que definitivamente estás perdiendo la cordura Rach.

-No la conoces Brittany ella es una buena chica, con muchos problemas, no sabes lo mal que la trata su papá, puede que a veces haga cosas sin pensar pero no creo que lo haga con la intención de lastimar a nadie, tu no juzgas a la gente sin conocerla ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

-Solo que al ser amiga de de la engreída esa, no creo que pueda ser un corderito inocente.

-Oh! ya veo por dónde va el asunto.- Dijo la morena moviendo sus cejas de manera divertida haciendo que la rubia corriera más rápido.

-Olvídalo, no me interesa lo que hagas con esa gente.- Soltó fastidiada la holandesa.

-Bueno, pues vas a tener que empezar a interesarte por que he empezado a salir con Quinn así que la veras muy seguido, además hoy iré a las carreras con ella y dije que me quedaría en tu casa, así que me dejas la llave bajo el tapete de entrada ¿Si?- Dijo Rachel sonriendo y apretando el paso dejando atrás a Brittany con la boca abierta sin entender nada.

* * *

Brittany lo único que quería esa tarde de viernes era descansar, después de lo sucedido en clase de alemán tuvo que hacer infinidad de trabajos para que la no la mandara a extraordinario, estaba secando su cabello dorado, cuando escucho que la llamaba su padre desde la planta baja de la casa. De inmediato bajo encontrándose con sus dos padres con no muy buenas caras.

-¿No tienes nada que contarnos?- Pregunto Sian, su madre.

-No.- fue escasa.

-¿Sabes que acaban de llamar los McDull? ROSS TIENE LA NARIZ DESTROSADA UN CENTIMETRO MAS Y LE LLEGA AL CEREBRO.- Soltó su madre enfadada.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver mamá, lo juro.

-Si ella no tiene nada que ver.- Llegaba la pequeña de las Pierce.

-¡Tu no te metas en esto!- La callo la rubia mayor.

-Britt, necesitamos que nos des el nombre de tu amiga.- Intervino su padre en completa clama.

-No es mi amiga, yo no la conozco, solo sé que la llaman "S"- Enseguida volteo para dirigirse a su hermana. –Clare tu sabes su nombre, díselos.- Dijo en tono serio.

-¿Qué? No, yo no diré nada.- Se cruzo de brazos.

-CLARE NECES…- Brittany interrumpió a su madre.

-Santana… Santana López se llama.- Su madre le dio una mirada de aprobación mientras Clare la miraba con odio y se iba corriendo.

La rubia de ojos azules sintió remordimiento en el pecho al ver como su hermana se iba tan enojada, pero mas que por su hermana sentía que ese remordimiento era por haber mencionado a Santana.

* * *

Llegada la noche las hermanas Pierce estaban en el salón de su casa viendo la televisión. Clare corrió a buscar el teléfono que sonaba entre los cojines de uno de los sofás y contesto apresurada al encontrarlo.

-Britt es para ti- Le entrego el aparato.

-Si- Contesto la rubia. –Señor Berry… Rach está dormida ¿Quiere que la despierte?- Dijo nerviosa. –Si, claro que si yo le digo, Buenas noches.- Al colgar inmediatamente marco al móvil de Rachel encontrándolo apagado.

-¡Maldición!- Suspiro mientras pensaba que hacer.

-¿Brittany qué pasa?- Pregunto su hermana nerviosa al ver la actitud de la chica más alta.

-¿Sabes donde se hacen las carreras de motos?

-¿Las de siamesas? Si, en las orillas del puerto.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y dando saltos de emoción. – ¿Puedo ir contigo? Por favor, por favor- Suplico la más pequeña.

-Ni hablar tú te quedas aquí y no le digas a nadie.- Brittany cogió su abrigo y salió de su casa.

* * *

La rubia caminaba abrazándose a si misma mientras veía pasar a su lado motos que se dirigían al puerto, llego notando una gran cantidad de gente y motos por todos lados, mientras se adentraba mas logro ver a Rachel que reía abrazada a la chica de cabello rosa.

-¡Rach, Rach!- Gritaba mientras intentaba acercar a su amiga.

-Britt- Britt hola.- La saludaba la pequeña judía agitando su mano por el aire. –Que bueno que decidiste venir.- Le dijo alegremente cuando la rubia llego a su lado.

-¿PORQUE TIENES EL MOVIL APAGADO? Igual solo vine porque tu papá llamo y me dijo que tenias que estar mañana muy temprano en tu casa porque tenían un compromiso.- Dijo enojada.

-¿Que le dijiste? No se entero que no estaba contigo ¿Verdad?

-No, le dije que estabas dormida, así que por favor no vuelvas tarde, no quiero problemas.- Estaba dispuesta a retirarse del lugar cuando una motocicleta le impidió el paso, dejando ver sobre ella una morena que se sacaba el casco y le sonreía con arrogancia.

-Pero si la Srita. Pierce ha decidido acompañarnos en esta hermosa noche ¿Me has venido a ver correr?- Se burlaba la latina.

-Yo solo vine a decirle algo a Rachel así que ahora me voy.

-¿Sera que tienes miedo?-La retaba Santana.

-¿Miedo a que? Estas cosas son puras tonterías.- Al escuchar como Santana soltaba una carcajada se acerco a ella.

-A ver si sigues con esa sonrisa barata el día que te llegue la denuncia, porque he dicho que has sido tú quien le ha roto la nariz a la .- Dijo siendo ella la que sonreía con arrogancia en ese momento.

-¡HIJA DE P…!- Sin esperárselo Quinn llena de furia intento abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Santana fue mas rápida y la detuvo justo a tiempo, tomándola de la cara haciéndo que la mirada directamente a los ojos.

-HEY tranquila, no pasa nada.- Le dijo la morena completamente calmada para intentar tranquilizar a Quinn.

-S una denuncia mas y vas directo a la cárcel.- Dijo aun alterada y apretando las muñecas de la morena a causa de la rabia que aun contenía.

-Eso no va pasar ¿Sabes por qué?- Se volteo para hacerle la pregunta a la chica de ojos azules que estaba completamente asustada por la reacción de la chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto en un susurro la rubia.

Santana camino muy lentamente hacia ella y cuando su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del de la rubia, se acerco a su oído. -Por que cuando me llamen a declarar, ese día estarás tan enamorada de mí que harás lo que sea por salvarme.- Brittany cerro los ojos cuando sintió un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo a causa del delicado aliento de la morena rosando su piel.

-Ahora por qué no subes y te enseño que estas "cosas" no son tan tontas como crees.- Le ofrecía mientras subía a su moto y le estiraba su mano para que subiera detrás de ella.

La rubia soltó una carcajada. – ¿Contigo? ¡JAMAS!

-Si la niña rica desaprovecha la oferta, yo no tengo problema en tomarla- Llegaba Julia con un short diminuto y una blusa completamente pegada a su cuerpo, todo su atuendo en color negro haciéndola ver extremadamente provocativa sosteniendo un cinturón en la mano enseñándoselo a la morena.

-Bien, sube.- Dijo Santana sin mucho amino.

Cuando estaba acercándose a la latina se detuvo enfrente de Brittany. –No es malo que digas que tienes miedo.- Se burlo de ella siguendo su camino para subir a la motocicleta.

En ese momento y sin dejar decir nada a la rubia se acerco Spencer. –Hola- Le sonrió.

-Hola.- Le contesto algo confundida.

-¿Vienes?- Ofreció la chica.

Rachel al ver como su amiga pensaba si subir o no, se acerco a ella.

–No Britt, no lo hagas.- Le dijo intentando sacarla del duelo de miradas que estaba sosteniendo con Santana. –Además no tienes cinturón.- Continuaba la pequeña judía.

-Dame el tuyo.

-¿QUE?-

-Que me des el tuyo.- Rompió el contacto visual con la morena para poder arrancarle el cinturón que tenia Rachel. Antes de lograr subir a la moto, sintió como le arrebataban el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello. Santana había salido a toda velocidad llevándoselo con ella. Sin más Brittany subió a espaldas de Spencer.

Se escuchaba un parlante anunciar la próxima carrera y los aceleradores de las motos a todo lo que daban eran su fondo, la gente empezaba a ponerse a la orilla del circuito improvisado mientras los participantes se ponían en línea para poder empezar. Brittany que iba aferrada a la cintura de Spencer, empezaba a arrepentirse de estar en esa situación, la verdad es que nunca había siquiera visto una carrera de esa, no sabía de que se trataban ni lo que tenía que hacer, no entendía por qué carajos tenía que tener un cinturón, ella solamente actuó por impulso al momento de quitárselo a Rachel.

Detenidos en la línea de partida escucharon de nuevo al parlante.

-_¡Cinturones fuera!_

Brittany vio como las chicas que iban en la parte trasera de las motos bajaban y se ponían de espalda a ellas, por lo que también bajo e imito el movimiento, algunas chicas gritaban y agitaban sus cinturones en el aire, ella simplemente se limito a mirar el que llevaba en la mano y a buscar con la mirada a su amiga, que al encontrarla leyó de sus labios un "suerte".

-_¿Listos?_

Todas las chicas volvían a subir a sus respectivas motos pero pegando su espalda al del motociclista, ahí fue cuando la rubia entendió para que era el cinturón y el por que le daban el nombre se "siamesas" a esas carreras, sin pensarlo mas subió y ato su cuerpo al de Spencer. Volteo a su Izquierda y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de la latina que al hacer contacto con la chica beso el pañuelo de Brittany que ya llevaba atado a su muñeca. La rubia llena de nervios y con su respiración completamente agitada, esperaba que eso terminara lo más rápido posible.

_-¡FUERA!_

Al escuchas eso todas las motos salieron a una velocidad impresionante, Brittany solo gritaba como loca mientras veía como la gente salía corriendo detrás de las motocicletas quedándose cada vez más lejos, se aferraba con toda la fuerza que la postura en la que se encontraba le permitía tomar la anatomía de la chica que llevaba a su espalda, la rubia jamás había sentido tantos nervios y adrenalina en su vida era una sensación que le ponía el corazón al límite, cuando empezaba a sentirse más segura escucho de nuevo salir de algún parlante.

-_¡Ruedas arriba!_

Acto seguido sintió como Spencer hacia fuerza para levantar la llanta delantera de la moto haciendo con esto que la rubia quedara prácticamente de cara al piso, sin poder evitarlo empezó a gritar de nuevo en completa desesperación, sentía como algunas de las motos iban quedando detrás de ellas mientras otras se acercaban cada vez más. Sabia que Santana era la que iba prácticamente pegada a ellas, la escuchaba gritar y maldecir pero aun asi no podia voltear a verla. Se anunciaba la ultima vuelta y ella no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, cosa que no puedo evitar durante mucho tiempo al escuchar como una motocicleta se estrellaba contra unas cajas, cuando estaban cerca de la meta vio como dos motociclistas se tiraban uno de otro sin bajar la velocidad, cosa que provoco que uno de ellos perdiera el control mandando a las dos personas al suelo de una manera estrepitosa.

-¡Para! ¡Para!- Grito la holandesa para que la chica se detuviera. Spencer paro bruscamente y sintió como la chica se desabrochaba los cinturones para correr hacia los chicos que se encontraban tumbados en el suelo.

En segundos el caos se desato al escuchar sirenas y ver luces rojas y azules por todos lados, Brittany no se había dado cuenta de nada, estaba muy concentrada en ver si los chicos se encontraban bien, al ver al que conducía la moto se levantaba le pidió que le ayudara a ver a la chica que aun no se movía, pero el tipo corrió hacia su moto, la levanto y huyo del lugar dejando a la rubia en completo asombro, entonces noto como Spencer aparecía de nuevo y junto con otras personas subían a la chica inconsciente a su moto y salían de escena.

La rubia seguía en un estado de shock por todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de segundos, pero salió de el cuando sintió unos brazos bruscos atraparla por la espalda, empezó a forcejear para intentar zafarse logrando asi que ella junto con el policía que la sostenían se fueran al piso.

Santana había cruzado la meta en primer lugar, cosa que le importo poco al ver como el lugar se llenaba de policías, rápidamente libero su cintura haciendo que Julia bajara de la moto y salió en buscar a cierta rubia. ¿Porque tenía la necesidad de encontrarla? La verdad era que no sabía, pero pensar que pudiera estar herida o en problemas la llenaba de una angustia que nunca antes había sentido. A lo lejos la diviso y vio como un policía la atrapaba e intentaba someterla, sin pensarlo salió a toda velocidad llegando a donde estaba la chica de ojos azules, no dudo en soltarle una patada al policía haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y con esto liberar a la asustada rubia.

-Venga, rápido, rápido, sube y tapa la matricula- Dijo la latina en lo que ayudaba a la chica a subir, Brittany al sentir la seguridad de estar junto a Santana dejo de sentirse asustada y se abrazo a la chica con uno de sus brazos mientras que con su otra mano tapo la placa de la moto de la morena.

Sin dudar mas la morena apretó todo el acelerador para intentar salir lo más rápido posible del lugar, con lo que no contaba la latina era que una patrulla decidiría perseguirlas, la motociclista se metió por un puente que parecía ir directo a la ciudad, pero sabía que con la rubia a su lado no podría escapar así que decidió dejarla en lo que parecían unos matorrales.

-Baja, escóndete aquí en lo que yo los despisto y no salgas ¿ok? Yo regresare por ti.- Dicho esto salió a toda velocidad.

Brittany salto sin dudarlo en la hierba para ocultarse sin darse cuenta que el lugar era más hondo de lo que parecía haciéndola caer. -¡Mierda!- Soltó la chica desde el fondo de aquel lugar.

* * *

Después de haber hecho de todo para perder a la policía Santana regreso al lugar donde había dejado a la rubia.

-¿Brittany? ¿Estas aquí?- Pregunto la chica sin alzar mucho la vos para no alertar a nadie más.

-No, bueno si pero no puedo salir.-Se escucho un susurro desde los arbustos.

-¿Y por qué no puedes salir?

-Pues por que no.

-Bien si no quieres salir, entonces me voy.- Dijo esto haciendo sonar el motor de su moto para hacerle creer a la rubia que se iría.

-¡NO!- Grito la Brittany asomando su cabeza muy lentamente, esta acción le dio mucha ternura a la latina así que le dedico una sonrisa esperando a que la rubia terminara de salir del lugar.

-Prométeme que no te vas a reír.- Dijo la chica aun escondida, solo dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Te lo prometo.

Escuchando esto, Brittany salió dejándose ver completamente sucia.

-¿Tanto alboroto por un poco de barro en tu ropa? Que mimada eres.- Pregunto la latina y acto seguido rodo sus ojos.

-No es barro, es estiércol.- Menciono la chica muy seria y acercándose a la morena.

-WOW pero que haces no te acerques, no te vas a subir a mi moto llena de mierda.- Le dijo la morena mientras hacía movimientos desesperados con sus brazos para que la chica no diera un paso más hacia ella y su hermosa motocicleta.

-¿Entonces qué pretendes? ¿Dejarme aquí?

-Seria una opción.- Rio mientras veía como Brittany se notaba sorprendida.

–Pero no lo hare, te puedo prestar mi chamarra para que te la pongas y te deshagas de esa ropa apestosa.- La señalaba de arriba a abajo mientras se iba sacando su cazadora de cuero para ofrecérsela a la rubia.

-¿Crees que me voy a quitar la ropa y rodearte con mi cuerpo semi desnudo mientras vamos por Los Ángeles? No lo creo.- Se nego la rubia y cruzo los brazos para mostrarse decidida.

La morena no puedo evitar imaginar la imagen que acababa de plantear la rubia, no lo había pensado así cuando se lo propuso, pero ahora no podía sacar de su mente esa hermosa imagen. Así que se mordió el labio inferior y bajo de la moto para plantarse frente a la rubia, con cierta distancia claro. –Es eso, o no subes a la motocicleta y te quedas aquí.- Sentención con malicia.

-Bien, pero no me mires.- La rubia le arrebato la chamarra y se alejo un poco para sacarse la ropa mientras la latina se daba la vuelta.

-Donde mires S te juro que te vas arrepentir.- Sentencio la rubia a lo lejos.

-Me gusta.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta?- Pregunto confundida.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. Me gusta cómo suena al salir de tus labios.- Se volteo para mostrarle la sinceridad de sus ojos, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara y le diera una sonrisa.

-¡Que no mires he dicho! – Grito cuando veía que Santana aun mantenía su mirada en ella. La morena soltó una carcajada y se subió de nuevo a la moto dándole la espalda a la rubia, con ese acto Brittany decidió terminar de retirar su ropa poniéndose la chamarra de la latina al terminar.

Se acerco a la chica para poder subir a la motocicleta e irse de una vez de ese maldito lugar, pero se dio cuenta que la latina había observado todo por su espejo y tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Eres una pervertida!- Se acerco la rubia y golpeo la espalda de la latina mientras esta reía.

-Ya basta, basta no seas tan creída que no tengo el más mínimo interes en ti.- La morena giro su torso para poder ver a la chica de frente. –Aunque la verdad es que no me arrepiento porque tienes un culazo espectacular.- Se soltó a reír mientas Brittany intentaba golpearla de nuevo, pero se vio interrumpida.

-¡Shh Shh! Escucha ¿Que es eso?

-¿Qué es que?- Al terminar su pregunta escucho unos ladridos que la hicieron voltear y encontrarse con un enorme Rottwailer corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

-¡Ah, Un perro! ¡Vamos avanza ya!– Grito la rubia mientras sacudía a la morena de los hombros. La latina reía divertida por la reacción de la chica y arranco la moto a una velocidad mínima.

-¡Alza tus pies te va morder!. – Solto divertida y fingiendo preocupación .

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Arranca me va morder! Ahhh.- Seguía la chica mientras casi ponía sus piernas alrededor de la morena al sentir al canino muy cerca de ella. Sin hacerla sufrir más Santana acelero alejándolas de aquel lugar.

* * *

Llegaban una vez más al frente de la casa de la rubia, esta vez no hubo necesidad por parte de la latina de informarle a la chica que ya estaba en casa. Brittany bajo de la moto y dándole un "Gracias" a la morena se disponía a entrar a su casa.

-¿Te paso a buscar mañana?

-Si claro, podríamos ir a asaltar algún banco o algo así.- Soltó con ironía la rubia dándose la vuelta para subir las escaleras de su casa. Acto seguido sintió como la morena la sujetaba de una manera un poco brusca del brazo, Brittany volteo un poco confundida por la fuerza que ejercía la chica y se encontró con su rostro completamente serio.

Santana al ver en los ojos de la rubia miedo fue suavizando su agarre, la verdad es que no era su intención lastimar a la chica de ojos azules pero el hecho de verla alejarse de ella la hizo actuar con más impulso del que pretendía, no se explicaba porque no podía dejarla ir. Fue bajando su mano hasta encontrarse con la de la rubia acariciándola de manera sutil, sin prisas. Al notar que la holandesa no ponía objeción a su tacto fue atrayéndola a su cuerpo lentamente, tan lenta que lograba ver perfectamente como las facciones de la ojiazul se suavizaban y sus mejillas iban tomando un leve rubor, al tenerla a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, abrió un poco mas su propia chamarra que traía puesta la chica y con su mano libre la sujeto por la cintura para pegarla por completo a su cuerpo, le acaricio su costado libre de cualquier tela y sintió como la rubia se estremecía por su tacto, en ningún momento le quito la vista de encima por lo que vio como Brittany cerraba sus ojos entregándose por completo al momento, ternura fue lo único que provocó ese gesto en la latina y lentamente se acerco al oído de la mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos y le susurro.

-Hoy has sido una siamesa muy valiente.- Dijo refiriéndose a su travesía de montarse en aquella moto sin dudar. -¿Me vas a denunciar?- Pregunto la morena.

-Si.- Susurro la rubia. La morena empezó a besar la mejilla de la chica lentamente y apretándola un poco más a su cuerpo, cuando estaba a punto de rosar sus labios, se detuvo.

-B, B, B no me bajas de pervertida, loca, estúpida y no sé cuantas cosas mas pero estas dispuesta a que te bese, eres una incoherente. – Dijo divertida.

La rubia se alejo ofendida por el comportamiento de la morena, no podía creer que después de hacerla sentir tantas cosas con tan solo el roce de sus dedos pudiera arruinarlo con su actitud engreída.

-Eres una imbécil. – Dijo y acto seguido la morena sintió como la palma de la rubia chocaba con tal fuerza en su rostro que quedo mirando completamente hacia el costado derecho.

- Quiero que me devuelvas mi chamarra ahora.- Le pidió de una manera muy tranquila para la situación que estaban pasando, era claro que todo eso a la latina le divertía demasiado.

Brittany se saco la chamarra y se la aventó a los pies con demasiada furia.

-Rubia ¿no me darás un besito de buenas noches?- Le pregunto sonriendo dejando ver el hermoso hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla.

-¡JODETE!- Grito la rubia azotando la puerta y dejando a Santana con su hermosa sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos que jamás había tenido.

* * *

Santana no podía negar que le encantaba molestar a la chica de ojos azules, pero lo que no lograba entender era porque empezaba a tener la necesidad de estar junto a ella y tratar de conocerla mas a fondo. Se negaba a pensar que podía sentir algo por esa chica así que se dirigía al lugar donde podía olvidarse de esos absurdos pensamientos.

Se adentro en aquel departamento que conocía muy bien, mientras se quitaba su chamarra y sacaba su camisa para quedar con su torso desnudo, se acerco lentamente al cuerpo que yacía en la cama de aquella habitación y se coloco sobre el.

-Lo siento no logre escapar tan fácil de la policía.– Susurro al oído de la chica que estaba debajo de ella.

-Mentirosa, te vi irte con la rubia estúpida esa.– Julia le reprocho mientras empezaba a acariciar el hermoso cuerpo moreno lentamente. Santana no quería ni hablar ni seguir pensando en Brittany S. Pierce por esa noche, así que sin mas empezó a besar a la chica y sin dudarlo la hiso suya con desesperación.

Sentada completamente desnuda a la orilla de la cama después de haber estado con aquella chica con la que había compartido mas de una vez su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo vacía que se sentía esta vez y en lo incorrecto que parecía estar ahí.

-¿Qué me está haciendo Brittany? –Susurro con sus manos cubriendo su cara, se levanto de aquel lugar para vestirse y salir de ahí sin mirar a la chica que dejaba desnuda y perdidamente dormida.

* * *

Descalza y de puntillas entraba Brittany a su habitación intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y no despertar a nadie, pero no fue suficiente porque en seguida entro Rachel salto de la cama asustándola.

-¿Brittany donde has estado? Tu papá vino a darme un beso de buenas noches pensando que era tu.- La morena se dio cuenta de la desnudes de su amiga.

-¿Pero qué haces así, que paso?

-A sido S ¿Verdad? Ella te arranco la ropa.– Entraba Clare a la habitación sentándose a un lado de Rachel en la cama.

-Shh, van a despertar a mamá, me voy a bañar.- Dijo la rubia escapando de todas las preguntas, no quería seguir hablando de Santana.

-¿Pero a que mierda huele?- Pregunto Clare, haciendo que Rachel la mirara extraño y ambas aspiraron el olor que dejo la rubia en su huida al baño y empezaron a reír.

Brittany recargada en la puerta del baño lograba oír la risa de las chicas, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en la maldita sensación de frustración con la que quedo por no poder sentir los labios de la latina contra los suyos, no podía creer como esa chica la hacia pasar de un estado de felicidad a un enojo incontrolable, definitivamente Santana López estaba por cambiar su mundo.

* * *

_**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero que no se sintiera tan apresurado :/ De ser asi saben que recibo felizmente todo lo que decidan y deseen decirme :D Y una vez mas GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**(Por ahi me hicieron una sugerencia de publicar en otro sitio, por el momento seguiré solo aqui, pero prometo checar el sitio vale)**_

J.R


	3. Geiser

_**Si están viendo esto, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! Por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos en verdad no los merezco, pero aun así me alegran mucho, Gracias****!**_

_**Solo las cosas extrañas me pertenecen, lo demás saben que no.**_

* * *

3

Tenía su cuerpo tumbado de espalda en el frio piso mientras mantenía sus piernas abrazadas al la cintura del sudado cuerpo moreno que yacía sobre su piel blanca como la nieve, intentando que se mantuviera en esa posición colocando también sus delicados brazos sobre el cuello de la morena que escuchaba respirar de manera agitada en su oído izquierdo, intentando atraerla más a su cuerpo. La morena buscaba desesperadamente encontrar la mejor postura para lograr el control de la situación cuando escucho un pequeño jadeo "_esta vez no tendrás el control_" dicho esto la chica que estaba debajo de ella hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse e intentar sacársela de encima pero lo único que logro fue darle el acceso que la chica de piel morena estaba buscando y rápidamente se deslizo por un costado de la chica de ojos claros colocándose en su espalda y pegando su torso por completo a la espalda de la chica, desde atrás rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus piernas colocando uno de sus pies por debajo de su otra pierna justo detrás de su rodilla formando así un perfecto triangulo con el que inmovilizo a la chica de piel nívea la cual no pudo evitar acariciar las torneadas piernas que la tenían prisionera y empezó a respirar de manera más desenfrenada al sentir la presión de las mismas. Sin dudarlo más la morena rodeo el cuello de la chica entre sus piernas con sus brazos y empezó a hacer presión sobre el y sonrio triunfalmente al sentir como la chica golpeaba levemente su brazo en modo de rendición, la libero inmediatamente para dejarla respirara correctamente de nuevo.

-Bien hecho chicas, excelente entrenamiento.- Dijo un hombre de unos 28 años aproximadamente y de un cuerpo completamente trabajado. Daniel entrenador personal de Santana y peleador de artes marciales mixtas.

-¡Dios! S eres una bestia.- Dejo Quinn de rodillas en el piso intentando recuperar su aliento.

-Lo sé, _SOY PERFECTA.- _Canturro la latina acomodándo su cola de cabello y riendo de su descompuesta amiga.

-Ya deja de llorar Quinn, tus lagrimitas de princesa le quitan lo divertido.

-Que tu mejor amiga casi te asfixie no tiene nada de divertido.

-Bueno y que esperabas ¿Lodo y mujeres semidesnudas?

-Eso sí sería divertido.- Dijo sonriendo bobamente la chica de ojos verdes, cualquiera que la viera en ese momento diría que estaba creando la imagen en su mente.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar.- Reía la latina al ver la cara de su amiga y sentándose a su lado cambio el tema por completo. -¿Ya pensaste lo que te dije, me vas ayudar?

-No lo sé S creo que es una mala idea.- Decía nerviosa Quinn.

-Ya lo tengo todo planeado, no tiene por que salir mal.

-Esa gente no es tu fan que digamos exactamente, si te sorprenden no dudaran en denunciarte.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde?

-No soy cobarde, intento que no termines presa y de paso yo contigo por cómplice.

-No creí que fueras tan mala amiga.- Santana empezaba el juego del chantaje.

-¿Qué? No soy mala amiga.

-Si no lo fueras me ayudarías, como yo siempre te ayudo.- Dijo poniendo un pequeño puchero en su rostro, la latina sabía muy bien por donde llegarle a su amiga.

La chica de cabello rosa suspiro mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos, había perdido una vez más. -Está bien te ayudare.

-¡SI! Eres la mejor.- Grito la morena llena de felicidad abrazando a su amiga.

* * *

Después de estar más de dos horas vigilando la casa, la latina estaba segura que no había nadie adentro de ella y decidió acercarse de una vez.

-Venga Quinn, entre más rápido mejor.- Le hacía señas a su amiga para que corriera detrás de ella y no perdieran más tiempo.

-Aun creo que esto es mala idea, además esta altísimo te puedes matar.- Se quejaba la pilirosa mientras veía a Santana con intención de trepar hasta una de las ventanas que estaba en el segundo nivel de aquella casa.

-Tu negatividad el día de hoy, verdaderamente está logrando ponerme de malas.- Sentención la latina dándole una mirada de fastidio a su amiga.

-Bien me callo, solo apúrate y hazlo con cuidado, no quiero terminar en la cárcel y con mi mejor amiga embarrada en el suelo.- La morena solo resoplo por el comentario de su amiga y empezó a trepar por los barrotes que protegían las ventanas que estaba en la planta baja de la casa, con un poco de esfuerzo logro llegar hasta el balcón de la ventana que le interesaba y volteo hacia Quinn.

-Listo, lánzamelo.- Le pidió haciéndole señas de estar preperada, inmediatamente la ojiverde tomo la punta de una cuerda y se la lanzo a la latina quien en el primer intento logro tomarla y empezó a jalar de ella para poder subir el paquete que estaba sujetado en el otro extremo de la cuerda, con el paquete en mano la morena se adentro con cuidado a la casa.

* * *

La noche empezaba a caer y Brittany salía de ducharse, después de estar horas en el teléfono con Rachel logro declinar con éxito la invitación de la morena de salir esa noche a bailar, así que se disponía a descansar y ver un poco de televisión, pero escucho su móvil sonar. Lo desbloqueo y vio que era un mensaje de Rachel, presiono "leer" en su pantalla táctil y se abrió el mensaje dejando ver una foto de una hermosa latina recargada en un barandal completamente pensativa y sin darle importancia a las muchas mujeres que la rodeaban, debajo de la foto pudo leer "_Mira quién te está esperando :D"._

A la rubia se le dibujo una sonrisa y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que no podía seguir ocultando lo que le pasaba con la latina, así que se dispuso a vestirse para ir por ella. Se acerco a su closet para buscar su atuendo y al abrirlo noto una caja de color verde adornada con un moño casi del mismo tamaño que el paquete solo que de color negro, sorprendida levanto la caja y vio una pequeña nota escondida bajo el enorme moño, "_Esta lucirá mejor en tu cuerpo semidesnudo la próxima vez que salgamos a recorrer la ciudad" _leído eso abrió la caja y pudo ver una chamarra de cuero parecida a la de la morena solo que un poco más corta y con detalles más delicados, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa soñadora por el detalle de la morena y llena de felicidad se apuro a alistarse.

* * *

Santana se notaba ausente en ese mar de personas bailando y divirtiéndose, no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia de ojos azules que día a día colonizaba mas sus pensamientos, no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que no quería seguir sin esa mujer a su lado, esa chica la llenaba de vida y la hacía sentir feliz con solo mirar su sonrisa, estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando una chica se paraba junto a ella.

-Haz de haber estado muy ocupada estos días para no poder llamarme ¿No?- Preguntaba Julia mientras acariciaba el brazo de la morena.

-Estoy enfocada en cosas nuevas, solo eso.- Contesto quitándole importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, espero que tus "cosas nuevas" te satisfagan como yo lo sé hacer.- Insinuó provocativamente.

-No entiendo a que viene tu comentario.

-Venga S esa niña mimada con la que estas encaprichada últimamente no se te va abrir de piernas, deberías dejar de perder el tiempo.

-Yo no estoy buscando eso en ella.- Dijo molesta evitando la mirada de la chica.

-¡CLARO! Como si tu pudieras buscar en alguien más algo que no se sexo, es claro que tienes filofobia S no trates de engañarte.- Esto último lo dijo casi riendo haciendo que la morena perdiera la paciencia.

-¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras me da lo mismo, ahora mejor piérdete y déjame en paz antes de que me olvide del poco respeto que te tengo.- Soltó de manera agresiva y quedando muy cerca del rostro de la otra chica mirándola con desprecio, era cierto que había tenido algo con Julia, pero jamás le intereso para algo formal y se lo había dejado claro desde el principio, así que no iba a soportar más sus desplantes estúpidos.

-No me busques cuando la niñita esa se dé cuenta que no vales nada y te mande a la mierda.- Se dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar. La latina no le dio más importancia y dirigió su mirada hacia la pista de baile volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

De jeans negros pegados, unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla, una camiseta en color morado oscuro, su chamarra nueva que le quedaba como si hubiera sido hecha especialmente para ella y su cabello en una coleta dejando su hermoso rostro completamente limpio. Así Brittany se disponía a salir de su casa cuando su hermana la detuvo.

-¿Britt, vas a salir?- Pregunto una curiosa y divertida Clare.

-Si, cuando llegue mamá le dices que fui con Rachel a terminar un trabajo ¿vale?

-Bien yo le digo.- Sonreía la pequeña Pierce dispuesta a cubrir a su hermana. Brittany la abrazo y dejo un beso en su mejilla para después salir corriendo, pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Clare llamarla.

-¡Britt! No tengas miedo, lánzate a la locura con ella.- Le dijo sonriente. La rubia de ojos azules solo sonrió de vuelta y salió de su casa.

* * *

Entro al lugar que era iluminado con luces tenues, la música se escuchaba a todo volumen y la gente de la pista parecía estar desconectada de toda realidad, vio la barra y no dudo en acercarse a ella.

-Dame un vodka con arándano. –Pidió al chico que atendía, cuando se lo dio bebió un trago largo y lo abandono para adentrarse a la pista.

Las notas de Chasing the sun empezaban a sonar y la rubia camino hasta llegar en medio de la pista y empezó a moverse lentamente, con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo completamente la canción, no existía nadie solo era ella y el ritmo que embriagaba su cuerpo haciéndolo mover sus caderas tortuosamente de un lado a otro con una sensualidad que era imposible dejar de mirar.

_...I'm better  
so much better now  
look to the skies, gives me life  
we're together now…_

La latina veía la pista desde la parte de arriba de donde no se había movido en toda la noche, cuando su mirada llego hasta la que parecía una diosa en medio de mortales insignificantes, sus movimientos eran hipnotizantes y hacían que el pulso de la latina se acelerara solo de ver como la rubia en la pista parecía flotar con lo suave de sus movimientos.

…_They said this day wouldn't come  
we refused to run  
we've only just begun  
you'll find us chasing the sun…_

Escuchaba la canción como si narrara lo que había empezado a sentir desde que cierta morena se cruzo en su vida, cuando sintió un suave contacto en su mano y alguien parada detrás de ella, no tuvo que voltear para saber que era ella, con el simple roce de sus dedos sobre su mano podía saber que era Santana la que interrumpía su baile para convertirlo en uno aun más perfecto.

…_I'm never  
I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
with you around…_

La latina sin soltar la mano de la rubia empezó a moverse a su alrededor muy lentamente logrando conectar sus miradas, pudo notar en esos ojos azules un brillo único que la hacía perderse más en ellos, termino de nuevo detrás de la chica y la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados y así empezaron a moverse juntas como si fueran un solo cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

…_We've only just begun  
hypnotised by drums  
until forever comes  
you'll find us chasing the sun..._

La rubia percibía la delicada respiración de la latina en su cuello y sentía como un un escalofrió recorría toda su columna, mantenía sus manos sobre las de la latina que parecían estar hechas para estar aferradas a su cuerpo, lentamente se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la latina y conectando sus miradas.

-Hola.- Susurro la chica de ojos marrones pegando su frente a la de la chica en sus brazos.

-Hola.- Dijo Brittany mientras subía su mano derecha por el brazo de la morena hasta llegar a su cuello, sujetando parte de el y de su nuca, logrando sentir en su palma el acelerado pulso de la latina.

…_And now it feels so amazing  
to see you coming, and  
we'll never grow old again  
you'll find us chasing the sun…_

Santana sentía que iba explotar por la cercanía de la rubia así que no lo dudo mas y acorto toda distancia entre sus labios, el contacto fue perfecto, lento y sin prisa, la morena siempre creyó ser un ser incompleto que en algún lugar del universo existía la otra mitad de su ser de la que fue separada, cuando sintió los labios de Brittany sobre los suyos supo que su búsqueda había terminado, que estaba frente a ese ser perfecto que completaba el suyo, sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto de la rubia como si lo hubiera esperado desde siempre, el beso empezó a tornarse cada vez más confiado al sentir como la rubia abría su boca para profundizar, la morena delicadamente rozo con su lengua la de la ojiazul haciendo que esta se estremeciera por el contacto, sus delicadas lenguas empezaron una danza perfecta mientras se abrazaban cada vez más fuerte. Olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

-¿Crees que eso funcione?- Pregunto la judía a su novia con quien había visto el encuentro desde el piso de arriba del lugar.

-No lo sé, solo te puedo decir que nunca había visto a S tan entregada a alguien y a tu amiga le está entregando el corazón aunque aún no se ha dado cuenta de eso.- Quinn respondió con una sonrisa y acto seguido recibió un tierno beso de su pequeña novia.

* * *

La noche había sido perfecta para Brittany, no podía ni explicar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento y todo lo que había cambiado dentro de ella después de tener a esa fiera latina entre sus brazos bajando todas su barreras. Con mucho cuidado se adentraba una vez más a su casa y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras para subir a su habitación la luz de la sala se prendío asustándola haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito y volteando de inmediato para ver lo que sucedía y se encontró con su madre en el sillón.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Con Rachel, se me hizo un poco tarde, lo siento.- Dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios. Sian se levanto de su asiento y se acerco peligrosamente a la rubia.

-¿Bebiste?

-¿Qué? No, sabes que yo no bebo.- Mintió

-NO ME MIENTAS SUSAN, ESTABAS CON LA CUELQUIERA ESA DE LA MOTO ¿VERDAD?

-Ya te he dicho que estaba con Rachel y no tienes por qué llamar a S así no la conoces.-Su madre la miro confundida.

-Se supone que tu tampoco.

-Eso no te da derecho a llamarla así.

-Donde me entere que has estado con ella…-

-¿QUE?- Perdía la paciencia la rubia sorprendiendo a su madre que al ver la altanería de su hija le soltó una cachetada sin pensar, la ojiazul inmediatamente regreso su rostro para mirar furiosa a su madre y dispuesta a decirle muchas cosas cuando su padre interrumpió.

-¿Pasa algo?- Intervenía el Sr. Pierce.

Brittany se trago sus palabras e intento controlar su respiración que se había vuelto acelerada por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.– Nada, solo se me hizo un poco tarde, me voy a dormir.- Dicho eso subió las escaleras para dejar a sus padres solos. Los cuales se quedaron mirando en silencio, Sian avergonzada por haber reaccionado de esa manera y Clayton por no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

* * *

Santana se había ofrecido llevar a Brittany a su casa pero la rubia se negó diciendo que no quería que la escucharan llegar en la motocicleta para evitar problemas, así que la dejo ir en taxi no muy convencida.

Estaba fumando afuera del lugar donde habían estado bailando, cuando vio como una Quinn muy "feliz" se acercaba a ella junto a la pequeña judía que la sostenía de la cintura.

-¡S! ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a ese bar donde sirven esas cervecitas de colores que saben graciosas?- Pregunto sonriente.

-Esas cosas saben asquerosas Q ya te he dicho que no las bebas, algún día quedaras ciega o algo, con esos colores no dudo que sea radioactivas.- Contesto la latina con el seño fruncido.

-¡Oh! Vamos S mi chica quiere probar una ¿Verdad guapa?- Le preguntaba a la chica que prácticamente la mantenía en pie, la cual negó con su cabeza indicándole a la latina que no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que planeaba la chica de pelo rosa que justo en ese momento lo tenía más alborotado que de costumbre.

-Yo creo que lo que Rach necesita es que la lleves a casa y la dejes descansar, además de que tú ya bebiste demasiado.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo señalando a su amiga con su dedo índice casi poniéndoselo en la frente. –Vamos Princesa te llevare a descansar.– Cuando intento caminar sus piernas se le enredaron haciéndola caer al suelo causándole un ataque de risa, definitivamente Quinn había tenido suficiente por esa noche. Santana y Rachel la levantaron esta vez siendo la latina quien la sujetaba por la cintura para que no volviera a caer.

-Creo que tu valiente novia no podrá acompañarte esta noche ¿Te parece si te llamo un taxi para que te lleve a casa?- Pregunto la latina.

-No quiero dejarla así.

-No te preocupes por ella yo me encargo de llevarla, lo importante ahora es que llegues a tu casa.- Decía intentando convencer a la chica frente a ella.

-Está bien, cuídala por favor.- Se acerco a la pelirosa que prácticamente colgaba de los brazos de la latina ya dormida y le dejo un beso en la frente. Se metió al taxi que se había acercado después de que Santana le hiciera señas y se fue a su casa.

Santana había dejado a su inconsciente amiga en su casa e iba de camino a su departamento, aparco su motocicleta en el sótano de su edificio y subió al elevador para llegar a su piso, cuando los números que marcaban los niveles llego al 7 las puertas de metal se abrieron dejando salir a la latina que daba pequeños saltitos tratando de sacarse la bota que le faltaba para terminar por retirar sus calcetines también, llego a la puerta de su departamento y entro descalza sintiendo la suave alfombra del lugar, no sabía porque pero eso la hacía sentir tranquila, ya en su habitación tiro su chamarra y sus botas en algún sitio y se saco la delgada playera que llevaba ese día, quedando solamente en jeans y sujetador se tumbo en su cama baca arriba, puso una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y con la otra saco su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos, marco un numero y espero que le respondieran.

_-¿Hola?_

-Se que ya me extrañas.

_-Supongo que me es imposible desimularlo._

-¿Qué tal te fue de regreso a casa?

_-Como siempre, estaré castigada hasta fin de mes._

-Vaya, no sabía que tenias represores en tu casa.- Se burlaba la morena.

_-Es horrible S.- _Se notaba desesperada la rubia.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que olvides el mal rato?

_-¡ESCAPEMONOS!- _Dijo emocionada la rubia.

-¿QUE?- Pregunto entre risas.

_-¡SI! El lunes me salto las clases y tú me llevas a donde quieras._

-¿A dónde yo quiera?- Pregunto sensualmente.

_-Donde tú quieras.- _Dijo con confianza.

-Bueno, tiene tiempo que no me despierto tan temprano así que no prometo nada.- Intento jugar con la rubia pero fue ella la que quedo sorprendida al escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

_-Confió en ti S, nos vemos el lunes. Buenas noches.- _Colgó sin decir nada más.

Santana se había quedado sin palabras, la chica con esa simple frase le hizo sentir que era importante para alguien y desde hace tiempo que no lograba sentir eso. Con la enorme sonrisa que se le había formado al escuchar la voz de Brittany cerro los ojos para descansar y esperar el que sabia seria un extraordinario día.

* * *

**_Es todo por ahora, salio algo pequeño, lo siento. Pero si alguien lo disfruto un poquito como yo al escribirlo me hace feliz (espero me dejen saberlo). Gracias por llegar hasta aqui :D_**

**_J.R._**


	4. Tsunami

**_Se que puede ser repetitivo pero para mi empezar sin agradecer todas sus lecturas y comentarios es como no iniciar, asi que GRACIAS por el tiempo que les toma leer esto y quien lo comenta gracias por dejarme saber lo que piensan, me alegra y me ayuda mucho, asi que gracias :D_**

**_¿Alguien me puede decir por que tengo que decir que los personajes ni 3MSEC me pertenecen?_**

**_Bueno no lo son._**

* * *

4

Rachel llegaba corriendo al colegio después de una noche de baile y de tragos que fueron mas para Quinn que para ella, solo había dormido un par de horas y despertarse le había costado demasiado trabajo, en momentos como ese realmente se lamentaba haber salido entre semana.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras para entrar al colegio noto a su mejor amiga parada al pie de ellas.

-Hola Britt ¿Qué esperas? Vamos que llegamos tarde.- Sonrió tratado de tomar la mano de su amiga para poder entrar al lugar, pero la chica la freno.

-No Rach, no entrare a clases.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro.

-¿Pero porque…- No pudo terminar su pregunta porque en ese momento vio como una latina hacia acto de presencia en su ya conocida motocicleta, deteniéndose a unos metros de las chicas.

La judía abrió los ojos al máximo y dibujó una risa traviesa en su rostro mientras le picaba el estomago a Brittany con uno de sus dedos.- Pero si no pierdes el tiempo, ayer apenas se besaron y hoy ya te escapas con ella. –Molestaba a su amiga.

-Basta, solo iremos a dar una vuelta no es nada del otro mundo. –La rubia intentaba controlar los nervios que empezaba a sentir, el hecho de ver a Santana sonriéndole a lo lejos le provocaba eso y muchas cosas más.

-Pues me tienes que contar todos los detalles, porque no todos los días una mujer como esa te DA LA VUELTA.-Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras moviendo sus cejas de manera divertida.

-Que vulgar eres. Nos vemos luego. –Se despidió alejándose de la judía antes de que empezara a decir más tonterías y la hiciera sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡BRITT, TU SOLO COOPERA! –Se escucho como gritaba Rachel

Brittany la ignoro y se acerco a la morena devolviéndole la sonrisa y dándole un beso en los labios lento pero lleno de intensidad haciendo que la latina se sorprendiera y perdiera el aliento por unos segundos, cuando se separaron la morena le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir y una vez que la rubia estaba completamente abrazada a su cintura se alejaron del colegio ignorando por completo que cierta maestra habia visto toda la escena desde lejos.

* * *

La latina iba zigzagueando entre los coches de una gran avenida cuando tuvo que detenerse por la luz roja que marcaba el semáforo, tenía la intención de voltear a ver a la chica de ojos azules que le susurraba cosas en el oído, pero antes de lograr girarse quedo paralizada al ver al conductor del coche que se encontraba a su lado, lo reconoció de inmediato y sintió como la ira empezaba a controlar su cuerpo, la cual se duplico al ver a la mujer que venía de copiloto que se inclinaba hacia adelante para poder ver a la latina despues de que el hombre a su lado le hiciera señas para que la notara.

-Santana por favor.- Suplico la mujer al ver como la latina le dedicaba una mirada de odio mientras hacía sonar el motor de su motocicleta a causa de la rabia que la invadía en ese momento.

-¿S que pasa?- Pregunto Brittany asustada por la reacción que estaba teniendo la chica, se aferro más a su cintura al notar que la moto empezaba a moverse levemente de lado a lado por la gran presión que hacia la morena en el acelerador mientras mantenía el freno de la llanta delantera completamente apretado para evitar moverse.

Santana sentía como sus sentidos se nublaban por la ira que la invadía, no podía escuchar ni sentir nada, solo veía como los labios de la mujer dentro del auto se movían intentando decir cosas que la morena simplemente no lograba escuchar y eso solo provocaba que apretara mas el acelerador.

-SANTANA.-Gritaba la mujer para intentar sacar del trance en el que parecía estar la chica.

-Bebe por favor.- Dijo la rubia apretando aun más los abdominales completamente tensos de la chica entre sus brazos para intentar que se calmara, pero esas palabras solo hicieron que la morena soltara el freno haciéndolas salir a toda velocidad dejando atrás a aquella mujer desesperada.

Brittany no lograba entender nada de lo que habia pasado, pero en ese momento lo que más le interesaba era que la latina se detuviera, la chica manejaba a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre las curvas de la carretera que parecía daba salida hacia la playa haciendo que la rubia se asustara mas a cada segundo que pasaba.

-PARA, PARA.- Grito la ojiazul con desesperación, pero la morena parecía no importarle nada.

-QUE PARES ¡S PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –Grito de nuevo para esta vez sentir como la latina bajaba la velocidad y se orillaba a un costado de la carretea y sin dudarlo la rubia bajo de la motocicleta prácticamente de un brinco intentando calmar sus nervios, estaba decidida a empezar a reclamarle a la motociclista, pero noto como esta bajaba también de la moto y se alejaba para empezar a patear y golpear con sus puños la valla de contención con gran violencia.

- S detente, por favor. –La chica se acerco a la latina por la espalda cruzando sus brazos por el pecho y el abdomen de la morena para intentar inmovilizarla mientras le pedía que se detuviera. Unos segundos despues sintió como el cuerpo de Santana empezaba a relajarse y a dejarse caer para poder sentarse en el suelo completamente agotada, la rubia no dudo en ponerse frente a ella para poder verla a la cara.

-¿S que pasa? ¿Quien es esa mujer?

-Yo… lo… lo siento Britt. –Dijo apenada la morena.

-Tranquila no pasa nada. –Brittany acaricio su cara y le acomodo un mechón de su oscuro cabello detrás de su oreja intentando calmarla. -¿Quién es esa mujer S?-Insistió más calmada la rubia al ver que los ojos de la latina empezaban a brillar a causa de las lagrimas que se formaban en ellos.

-Es mi madre.-Dijo completamente seria y viendo directamente a los ojos de la rubia.

_**Flashback 4 meses antes.**_

_Santana estaba sentada en la silla frente al pequeño escritorio de su habitación inmersa en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, por lo que no sintió cuando alguien entro y se acerco hasta ella para dejar pequeñas caricias en su cabeza._

_-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan atrapada?- Preguntaba una cálida voz detrás de ella._

_-Teoría del Derecho, mañana presento examen y un López jamás puede sacar algo que no sea un sobresaliente. –Dijo divertida mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a la mujer detrás de ella._

_-No creo que mi hermosa Santana pueda sacar algo que no sea un sobresaliente. –Sonrió y dejo un beso en la frente de la morena. –Santana.- Repitió el nombre de la chica en un susurro. -¿Sabes cuánto me gusta tu nombre?_

_-Imagino que mucho, por algo lo escogiste ¿No?-Dijo girando su silla para mirar a la mujer de frente y darle una sonrisa._

_-Mmm… Puede que haya algo de eso geniecito. –Contesto divertida. -Voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas, ¿Iras a ver a Quinn? ¿Te puedo dejar de camino si quieres?_

_-No, quiero terminar esto, tal vez sea mejor que la vea hasta mañana._

_-Bien, entonces nos vemos al rato ¿Si?_

_-Si, diviértete._

_La mujer se acerco y dejo otro beso en el rostro de la chica para despedirse. –Te amo._

_-Y yo a ti ma. –Rodo sus ojos por lo melosa que llegaba a ser su mamá algunas veces._

_Dos horas despues habia terminado de estudiar y decidió ir a ver a Quinn aunque fuera por un rato, así que tomo su sudadera y salió de su casa. Subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió al departamento de su mejor amiga que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Al llegar al edificio subió de dos en dos los escalones, cuando le faltaba un piso se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera al ver que un chico unos años mayor que ella salía a recoger lo que parecía un paquete de comida rápida que yacía fuera de su puerta , pero no fue eso la que llamo su atención si no el bolso que colgaba del perchero a un lado de la puerta, sintió una punzada en el estomago al reconocerlo, se acerco muy despacio sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho, un segundo despues sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo cuando vio salir del pasillo del departamento a su mamá vestida solo con una camisa que no parecía ser de ella por lo grande que le quedaba. Habia entendido perfectamente lo que estaba pasando ahí cuando volteo a ver al chico frente a ella que solo tenía puesto un bóxer, llena de ira golpeo al hombre con el casco dorado que sostenía en una de sus manos, haciendo que el sujeto cayera al piso por la potencia del golpe quedando completamente aturdido, la latina enseguida se le fue encima y lo siguió golpeándolo pero ahora a puño limpio con todas su fuerzas haciendo que la herida en el pómulo del chico que habia provocado el primer golpe se hiciera cada vez más grande, la cara del hombre debajo de la ella estaba ya completamente ensangrentado y ella no tenia intención de detenerse y no lo hizo hasta que sintió unos brazos alejarla del cuerpo inerte tirado en el piso de aquel apartamento, segundos despues se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo del lugar._

_**Fin flashback.**_

-Despues de ese día no volví a cruzar palabra con ella y tampoco tuve el valor de contarle a papá lo que habia pasado, hasta la fecha ni él ni Samuel saben nada de eso. Días despues me entere que el imbécil ese me habia denunciado.- Siguió contando la latina.

-¿Y tu mamá que hizo?- Pregunto Brittany completamente desconcertada por todo lo que le estaba diciendo la latina.

-Nada, bueno si, dijo que no sabía por qué habia atacado a ese tipo y que ignoraba de donde podía conocerlo, en pocas palabras prefirió protegerlo a él que a su propia hija, así que decidí largarme de esa casa y me fui con Samuel.- Las chicas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la morena lo volvió a romper.

-Lo que más me duele es que he alejado también a papá por completo, no sé como verlo a la cara sin querer gritarle todo lo que hace esa señora a sus espaldas, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo sufrir y sé que de alguna manera siente que ha fallado como padre al ver todo lo que ha pasado últimamente pero ya no sé como acercarme a él. -Esta vez las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la morena.

-Tranquila S, tal vez ahora no estés lista para hablar con él, pero más adelante encontraras la forma de hacerlo y las cosas se arreglaran, date tiempo para superar todo esto y despues podrás hablar con él. –La rubia limpio las lagrimas de Santana con sus pulgares delicadamente.

-¿Sabes? Nunca le habia dicho esto a nadie.

-Bueno, ahora será nuestro secreto. –Brittany le regalo una sonrisa al decirle esto, haciendo que la morena se sintiera mucho mejor.

-Vamos aun tenemos tiempo para hacer de este día de escape del colegio el mejor. –Dijo la morena levantándose y tomando a la rubia de ambas manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Subieron de nuevo a la motocicleta y recorrieron el camino restante para llegar a la playa.

Comieron helado y jugaron en la arena. Santana obligo a Brittany a subir a unas rocas que estaban en la orilla de la playa, la rubia se negaba a subir por el miedo que le daban las alturas, por lo cual la latina despues de convencerla se divirtió un rato mientras asustaba a la chica de ojos azules haciéndole creer que la aventaría al agua que estaba metros abajo. Se quedaron un rato ahí mientras comían algunos emparedados que la chica de tez nívea llevaba en su mochila. La morena no dejaba de molestarla en todo momento y haciéndola reír con sus ocurrencias y anécdotas de sus aventuras con Quinn, Brittany le contaba de su familia y de cómo conoció a Rachel en una clase de natación mientras la pequeña judía se ahogaba en la parte más baja de la alberca a pesar de que la altura era mínima, así pasaron algunas horas platicando de cosas importantes y muchas más sin sentido.

Caminaban por la orilla de la playa descalzas y tomadas de la mano desfrutando de la tranquilidad que el sonido de las olas hacían al romperse, luego de lo que sucedido con la mamá de la latina amabas agradecían ese momento de paz.

Despues de una larga caminata decidieron sentarse frente al mar, una a lado de la otra se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra, la morena rompió el contacto visual para terminar con la distancia que habia entre ellas regalándole a la rubia un beso lento lleno de cariño, movía sus labios lentamente memorizando con ellos cada detalle de los delgados labios de la ojiazul.

Brittany se separo lentamente y abrió los ojos para poder ver el rostro de la morena frente a ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿S? Susurro la rubia.

-Si. –La latina abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos marrones para poner atención a la chica frente a ella.

-No te muevas, creo que tienes un Scooby Doo muy interesado en ti. –Dijo mirando lo que se encontraba a un lado de la morena.

Santana frunció el seño por no entender muy bien lo que decía la rubia y giro lentamente su cabeza hacia su derecha, quedo sorprendida al ver al majestuoso animal que prácticamente tenía su cara sobre la de la ella, debido al tamaño del Gran Danes negro que tenia frente a ella tuvo que levantar levemente su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos. El perro se acerco lentamente y con su enorme lengua lamio el rostro de la morena provocando que esta hiciera una cara de asco y cerrara los ojos al sentir la humedad de la enorme lengua del animal, acto seguido el canino ladro y tomo una de las botas de la morena que se encontraban junto a ella y salió corriendo con el calzado en el hocico.

-¡ANIMAL DEL DEMONIO!- Grito la morena y salió corriendo detrás del perro para intentar recuperar su preciada bota.

Brittany no quitaba sus ojos azules de la escena que estaba haciendo la latina y el hermoso animal, veía como la chica de piel morena correteaba al perro aunque este ya habia soltado la bota en algún lugar de la playa, sonrió al verlos correr y saltar por el agua que llegaba a la orilla de la playa, la sonrisa tan genuina que se formaba en el rostro de Santana con el simple hecho de jugar con ese enorme perro era lo más hermoso que la rubia habia visto, la latina parecía tan feliz, como si jamás hubiera sufrido el engaño de su madre, como si jamás hubiera tenido que enfrentar aquella denuncia, en ese momento no parecía esa persona que perdía el control constantemente y que solucionaba las cosas a golpes, no, en ese momento era el ser más hermoso lleno de felicidad que Brittany habia visto y del cual estaba segura podría enamorarse.

Salió del ensimismamiento en el que estaba cuando vio como el enorme perro se levantaba en dos patas y recargaba las que tenía en el aire en los hombros de la morena haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y los dos cayeran en la arena, Brittany salió corriendo para ver si la morena se habia dañado, pero al llegar vio que reía a carcajadas mientras el perro lamia toda su cara una vez más, en seguida escucharon un silbido y el perro salió corriendo alejándose de ellas.

-Venga S creo que es hora de irnos a casa. – Le tendió una mano a la sonriente latina para ayudar a que se levantara.

-Wow ¿Viste el tamaño de ese perro Britt? Era hermoso. –Dijo la morena sin perder su hermosa sonrisa.

-A mi me pareces más hermosa tu.- Dijo la rubia de manera sensual haciendo que la morena se sonrojara y escondiera su rostro en el pecho de la chica mientras esta la abrazaba fuertemente.

* * *

Recogieron las cosas que tenían en la playa y caminaron de regreso a donde habían dejado la motocicleta. En el camino Brittany vio a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña a la orilla del mar.

-Cuando éramos pequeñas mi papá nos traía a Clare y a mí a jugar aquí y solíamos escaparnos para ir a esa cabañita y jugar a que era nuestro castillo. –Le contaba la rubia mientras señalaba el lugar.

-Eso no parece un castillo Britt. –Se burlo la morena.

-Éramos unas niñas S, todo es imaginación en ese momento. –Dijo fingiendo estar enfadada.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, era mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

-¿Era? ¿Ya no?

-Supongo que sí, solo que ya no vengo tanto como antes.- Se encojo de hombros dándole poca importancia.

Llegaron a la motocicleta y se subieron dispuestas a emprender el viaje de regreso, pero antes de encenderla la morena giro su torso por completo para mirar de frente a la rubia.

-Gracias Brittany, gracias por no juzgarme y estar a mi lado aunque no sea la mejor persona. –Le dijo con sinceridad mirando sus hermosos ojos azules.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada S, estoy contigo porque quiero y porque eres la persona más especial que he conocido. –Le respondió dejando un tierno beso en sus labios, beso que la morena se encargo de profundizar rápidamente, la rubia se abrazo al cuello de la morena al sentir como esta se aferraba a su cintura tratando de atraerla más a su cuerpo, era tanta la necesidad de la latina que prácticamente la cargo y se giro con la rubia en brazos para que esta quedara sentada sobre ella, al estar en esa nueva posición la morena recorría con mayor facilidad el cuerpo de la rubia, pasaba sus delicadas manos por las largas piernas que estaban libres de tela gracias a que Brittany llevaba la no muy larga falda del colegio, el beso era cada vez más necesitado y lleno de pasión haciendo que la rubia pegara mas su cuerpo al de la chica debajo de ella buscando mas contacto, Santana acercaba peligrosamente sus manos a la intimidad de la rubia habiendo que esta reaccionara y la detuviera justo a tiempo agarrándole las manos.

-Espera S aquí no, nos pueden ver alguien. -Le dijo agitada intentando recuperar el aliento.

-No me importa, eso lo hace más exitante. –Decía mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia y se liberaba del agarre para empezar con sus caricias de nuevo.

-S por favor aquí no. – Le dijo esto mientras le levantaba el rostro para que la viera a los ojos.

La latina suspiro un poco desilusionada pero al ver esos azules ojos no pudo más que aceptar. –Está bien, solo un besito mas ¿Si? –Pidió con una tierna sonrisa, la rubia se acerco lentamente y dejo ese último beso en la frente de la morena y salto rápidamente de las piernas de la chica antes de que esta pudiera intentar algo más.

Sentada en la parte trasera de la motocicleta Brittany iba con sus brazos abiertos y su cabeza echada hacia tras disfrutando de la libertad que experimentaba por la velocidad y el aire en todo su cuerpo, al contrario del viaje de la mañana, este la llenaba de felicidad, habia pasado todo el día con la latina y a pesar de que no empezó de la mejor manera lo habia disfruto al máximo, pudo ver muchas facetas de la chica y el hecho que esta confiara en ella la hacía sentir que podían contra todos y contra todo.

Brittany Susan Pierce en ese momento estaba convencida de que quería compartir su vida con esa hermosa latina ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No le interesaba pensar en eso, solo queria ir descubriendo el mundo atravez de esos ojos marrones y disfrutar el tiempo que la vida les permitiera compartir juntas.

* * *

**_Esto sera todo por ahora, gracias por llegar hasta aqui. Si algo no fue de su agrado saben que acepto y me gusta que me digan lo que piensan :)_**

**_Este sera un capitulo dedicado a mi Capitán, primero por que eres la mejor que tengo :) segundo por apoyarme en esto aunque empezara desastroso xD y tercero y mas importante porque anoche o hoy? bueno como sea, no me dejaste decirte que YO TAMBIÉN! :D _**


	5. Sol Negro

**_Solo recordar que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen._**

* * *

5

-¿Crees que funcione?– Sentada en su cama le pregunto Brittany a su hermana mientras le tendia el papel en le que había anotado un par de líneas minutos antes.

-¿Que carajos es es "cefalea"?– Cuestiono Clare con el ceño fruncido.

-Es algún tipo de dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y no era mas fácil que pusieras eso?

-Se supone que es un justificante medico escrito por un doctor, tiene que ser creíble. – Dijo la rubia mientras le arrebataba el papel para checarlo una vez más.

-A mi me parece bien, le hubieras pedido más de esos a S, para que yo también pueda fugarme de clases sin que me regañen. – Decía emocionada la pequeña Pierce.

-No es un juego Clare, si acepte la idea de S es porque ya tengo suficientes problemas con la Srita. Mills como para sumarle otro, pero en realidad no me siento muy bien haciendo esto. – Se lamento la holandesa por tener que falsificar dicho papel.

-Yo creo que ha sido una gran idea.- Se encogía de hombros la chica de ojos negros.

-Como sea, mejor vamonos antes de que se haga más tarde.– La ojiazul tomo sus cosas y arrastro a su hermana escaleras abajo para dirigirse a la escuela.

Brittany salió corriendo para llegar al auto de su padre que las esperaba para llevarlas al instituto, pero por la velocidad que llevaba no se dio cuenta de la bicicleta que iba a cruzarse frente a ella y termino por chocarla cayendo encima de la chica que hace unos instantes la manejaba y que ahora estaba en el suelo completamente sobre su cuerpo

-¡Dios! Mi mano. – Se quejo la rubia en el suelo.

-Déjame ayudarte. – Dijo la chica mientras la tomaba de la mano y pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia para levantarla. – Discúlpame, no te vi salir.- Se disculpo al tener a Brittany ya al frente de ella y de pie.

-No, discúlpame tú, ha sido mi culpa por salir tan de prisa. – Dijo la rubia aun si mirar a la chica frente a ella ya que no dejaba de examinar su mano que tenía un pequeño raspón.

-¿Te duele mucho?– Se acerco para poder ver la mano herida de la rubia.

-¿Qué? No, no te preocupes no es nada grave. – Levanto sus ojos azules y pudo ver a una castaña de cabello corto y grandes ojos grises que la miraba algo preocupada, pero inmediatamente cambio ese gesto por una hermosa sonrisa al ver los ojos de la rubia.

-Hola soy Jadiel, tu vecina nueva, lamento que nos conociéramos de esta manera. – Le tendió una de sus manos para presentarse formalmente.

-Oh, mucho gusto, soy Brittany y discúlpame todo esto ha sido my culpa. – Tomo la mano de la morena un poco apenada.

-Fue un accidente, no hay nada que disculpar y menos cuando saliste más herida tú. – Señalo con sus ojos la mano de la rubia.

-Creí que tenías prisa. – Interrumpía Clare desde la puerta cruzada de brazos.

-Si claro vámonos, ella es Jadiel nuestra vecina nueva. – Señalaba a la chica mientras levantaba sus cosas del suelo.

-Mucho gusto. – Contesto la pequeña rubia pasando frente a la morena sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, bienvenida al vecindario.- Se despedía la rubia mientras caminaba atrás de Clare.

-¡Brittany! – La chica corrió para alcanzarla antes de que llegara al coche.- ¿Crees que podamos dar una vuelta después de clases? Digo soy nueva en la ciudad y…- No pudo terminar su escusa para conocer a la chica de ojos azules por que la interrumpió Clare.

-Si su novia no te parte la cara antes.- Dijo con desdén.

-¡CLARE! – Regaño Brittany dándole una mirada amenazante a su hermana haciendo que esta subiera al auto sin decir nada mas.– Ignórala y discúlpame pero hoy ya tengo planes tal vez algún otro día ¿Si? –Le dijo regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Está bien no te preocupes ya será después, suerte en la escuela. – Se despidió agitando su mano y alejándose para poder recoger su bicicleta. Brittany inmediatamente subió al auto y partieron al instituto.

* * *

La noche había llegado y se lograba ver en medio de un mar de gente y motocicletas una morena que abrazaba a su rubia preferida por la espalda mientras estaban recargadas en su motocicleta.

-¿Lograste entregar el justificante?– Pregunto Santana mientas dejaba besos en el cuello de la chica.

-Aun no, tal vez mañana en clase.- Dijo desganada

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. – Le susurro apretándola un copo más a su cuerpo y Brittany giro su cabeza para poder dejar un tierno beso en los labios de la morena.

-¿Pero qué carajos trae puesto?– Soltó cuando se separo del beso y levanto la vista logrando ver a una sonriente Quinn que se acercaba con Rachel tomadas de la mano.

-Hola chicas. – Saludaron las recién llegadas, Rachel se lanzo para abrazar a su mejor amiga alejándola un poco de la latina mientras Quinn se paraba muy sonriente frente a Santana.

-¿Qué?– Pregunto la chica de ojos verdes al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

-¿Qué es eso?– Señalo la cabeza de su amiga.

-¿Te gusta? Me lo regalo Rach, dice que ahora que he sacado mi moto del taller necesito protección. – Le decía mientras voltea graciosamente su cabeza de un lado al otro para que la latina pudiera ver perfectamente su casco nuevo que aparentaba ser la cabeza de oso panda por los tonos en blanco y negro y las pequeñas orejitas que se situaban arriba de este.

-Es ridículo Q. – Intentaba controlar su risa.

-¡Claro que no! A mí me gusta, y dice que me va perfecto porque soy tan tierna como esos animalitos. – Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿Tierna tu? Si claro. – Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a su amiga y le sacaba el casco para salir corriendo entre la gente, la peligrosa la siguió para intentar recuperar su obsequio. – ¡Dámelo S!

Brittany y su pequeña amiga judía reía al contemplar la interacción de sus chicas mientras se alejaban corriendo, pero una voz llamo su atención y las perdieron de vista.

-Pero mira quien está aquí.- Se acercaba Julia de manera retadora.

-Vámonos Rach. – La rubia intento ignorar a la chica pero se detuvo cuando la escucho de nuevo.

-Creo que esto es tuyo ¿no? –Le enseñaba aquel pañuelo que Santana le arrebato la noche de la carrera. – S lo dejo en mi departamento la vez que me ato con él para hacerme el amor. – Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pues debió atártelo a la boca para ver si así dejas de molestar.- La rubia le arrebato su pañuelo mientras caminaba para alejarse de ella.

-¡No deberías meterte con personas que no sabrás manejar!– Le grito haciendo que la holandesa regresara sobre sus paso y se plantara frente a ella.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.- La miro directamente a los ojos.

-Mira niña, mejor disfrútala mientras puedas, porque tarde o temprano S regresara a mi cama, siempre lo hace.

Brittany soltó una pequeña risa. –Se nota que estas completamente enamorada de ella, suerte con eso.-

Cuando intento darse la vuelta para irse Julia se fue sobre ella y la empezó a golpear, pero Brittany era claramente más alta que la chica y pudo librarse de ella dándole un empujón haciendo que la chica se fuera al suelo, sin más y llena de rabia la rubia arremetió contra la chica, se había intentado controlar pero la verdad es que le habían dolido todas las cosas que le había dicho y lo segura que estaba la chica de que Santana la dejaría en cualquier momento, así que no lo soporto mas y saco toda su ira sobre ella.

Santana vio el revuelo que se formaba a lo lejos y salió corriendo hacia el lugar cuando vio que era Brittany la que estaba en el suelo forcejeando con alguien más, llego y no dudo en tomar a la rubia de la cintura para alejarla de la otra chica, le dio una mirada a Quinn para que se acercara y tomara a la holandesa mientras ella se acercaba a una Julia que apenas lograba levantarse y tenia claramente su cara golpeada.

-No la vuelvas a tocar o te juro que lo que ella te hizo no será nada comparado con lo que yo hare contigo.- La amenazo señalándola con su dedo índice y dándole una mirada completamente seria y dejándole saber que no estaba jugando. Sin más se giro para volver y tratar de calmar a una alterada Brittany.

* * *

Cualquiera que pasa por ahí vería simplemente el gran letrero que decía HOLLYWOOD pero si se acercara lo suficiente podría ver que había dos chicas sentadas en una de las grandes "O" de aquel letrero, una morena abrazando por los hombros a aun rubia que lloraba desconsolada a un lado de ella. Después de la pelea con Julia, Brittany se sentía pésimo, ella jamás había sido violenta, jamás había dejado que las palabras de alguien por más hirientes que estas fueran la sacaran se sus casilla, pero el escuchar que Santana podría haber estado con esa mujer cuando ya la conocía le dolía mucho y la llenaba de celos, era consciente de que en ese entonces ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza que pudiera llegar a tener algo con esa hermosa latina, pero eso no significaba que le dieran unos celos horribles que la hicieron perder el control en aquel momento y eso no le gusto para nada, le pidió a Santana que la sacara de aquel lugar y la llevara lo más lejos posible. La morena al ver el estado de la rubia solo quería llevarla a algún lugar donde pudiera desconectar y se sintiera tranquilidad y como ella solía ir a ese gran letrero cuando quería olvidarse del mundo no dudo en llevarla ahí.

-Yo… no se… que me paso… juro que no quería dañarla S.- Intentaba decir entre llantos.

-Tranquila, ya paso, además no es como si la hubieras matado Britt.- Bromeaba la latina para intentar tranquilizar a la rubia.

-No es gracioso.- Le dijo molesta golpeándole el brazo.

-¡Auch! Solo era una broma.- Se quejo pero no dijo nada más al ver el semblante serio de la rubia.

-Escuchar como alardeaba de todo lo que ustedes hacían, me lleno de celos, el hecho de imaginar que puedas correr tras ella cuando te canses de mi me hace perder la cabeza y no sé cómo controlarme no sé si quiero ser esta persona que no pueda estar lejos de ti.- Brittany desvió su mirada de la de la morena mientras decía esto.

-Hey mírame.- Pidió la morena tomando suavemente el mentón del la chica. – Yo estoy contigo ahora, solo me interesas tu, nadie mas Britt y jamás te voy a engañar ni te voy a mentir, por mas difícil que pueda ser la verdad siempre seré sincera contigo.- Le dijo sincera. Brittany a no pudo decir nada por la emoción que le daba escuchar esas palabras de la morena así que solo se abrazo a su cuello y la beso, era un beso tierno lleno de mil sentimientos donde la rubia sentía como la morena sellaba sus palabras anteriores que parecían ser una promesa.

Santana rompió el beso lentamente y miro de nuevo esos ojos azules que la hacían perder todos sus esquemas. –Britt ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Esto lo dijo casi en un susurro causando ternura en la rubia al ver lo sonrojada que se ponía la chica frente a ella.

-Creí que ya lo éramos.- Sonrió.

-Bueno no está de mas estar seguras.- Se encogió de hombros para después besar a su ahora novia formal. Se quedaron contemplando la gran vista que les ofrecía aquel lugar durante unos minutos más para después emprender el viaje de regreso a casa.

* * *

La morena entraba en su departamento con una felicidad que no se la podía quitar nada, o eso pensó hasta que vio en es uno de los sillones de su sala al papa de Brittany hablando con su hermano.

-Santana el señor te está esperando.- Al escuchar su nombre inmediatamente le dio una mirada asesina a su hermano que solo agacho su cabeza, a pesar de ser un par de años mayor que ella no podía ocultar el miedo que le causaba su pequeña hermana cuando podía llegar a perder el control.

-Clayton Pierce…- No termino su presentación por que la latina se le adelanto.

-Papá de Brittany. –Le dijo tomando la mano que el señor frente a ella le ofrecía cordialmente.

-Se que mi presencia te parecerá extraña pero me gustaría platicar un momento contigo si es posible.

-Claro. –Se volteo hacia su hermano, el cual entendió de inmediato y se retiro.

-Imagino que sabrás de que quiero hablarte. – Empezó a hablar después de tomar asiento en el sillón que le indicaba la latina.

-Pues teniendo en cuanta que lo único que tenemos en común en Britt, quiero pensar que es de ella.- Sonrió.

-Estas en lo correcto. – Dijo cambiando su rostro amable por uno más serio.

Santana al notar ese cambio se apresuro a hablar. –Señor yo…- La interrumpió Clayton.

-Déjame hablar Santana. –La latina ignoro el detalle de su nombre y asintió con su cabeza. – No sé qué tipo de relación tengas con mi hija y créeme no vengo a cuestionar eso, la verdad es que no me gusta juzgar a la gente sin conocerla y no empezare contigo, pero mi esposa esta algo preocupada por este acercamiento repentino que Brittany ha tenido contigo y me gustaría saber algo de ti, si lo crees correcto.

-Yo… la verdad no se qué le gustaría que le dijera.- Dijo nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que su pasado no era nada bueno y decírselo al padre de su novia no era la mejor manera de agradar.

-Sian cree que tu actitud no pueda ser buena influencia para Britt ¿Tengo que preocuparme de eso?- El hombre suavizo su gesto serio para darle confianza a la latina y parece que lo logro.

-No le voy a mentir mi pasado no es el mejor, pero mis intensiones con Britt son las mejores, jamás había querido estar y cuidar a alguien como quiero hacerlo con ella, mi prioridad es que ella sea feliz y su hija…- Su ojos marrones se empezaban a nublar por las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo. –Brittany me hace bien, me hace ver la vida de otra manera más tranquila, ella simplemente me hace feliz como nunca nadie la había hecho y eso lo atesoro más que nada en este mundo, yo jamás le haría daño y no me alejare de ella si ella no me lo pide.- Intento mantenerse fieme a pesar de todos los sentimientos que la albergaban.

-Bueno supongo que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto ¿Verdad?- Dijo divertido. –A mí solo me interesa que mi hija sea feliz y si tu eres su felicidad no me opondré, pero mi esposa es otra cosa Santana de ella no puedo prometerte mucho.- Advirtió a la morena.

-Tomare el reto… o ¿Tengo que decir riesgo?- Sonrió ya más relajada por la aceptación del hombre. Siguieron hablando por algún tiempo más hasta que el señor Pierce se despidió.

* * *

Brittany estaba perdida en la televisión después de todo lo que paso esa noche solo quería relajarse un poco, enseguida ciento como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola ma.- Saludo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba su vista al aparato frente a ella.

-Hola nena.-Saludo sentándose de lado en el sillón para poder ver perfectamente a su hija. – ¿Sabes que hoy conocí a los Lowell?

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto quitar los ojos del televisor.

-Los vecinos nuevos Britt.- Dijo con obviedad. –Es mas Jadiel me comento que ya se conocieron.

-Ah Sí, chocamos esta mañana. –Dijo sin importancia.

-Es una chica encantadora ¿No te parece? –Pregunto emocionada.

-Supongo que sí, no hable mucho con ella. –Seguía desinteresada.

-Britt, la verdad es que me ha costado mucho aceptar el hecho de que prefieres a las chicas, pero ya que no puedo cambiarlo, me gustaría que conocieras personas como Jadiel, ella es una chica muy educada y de muy buena familia sin mencionar que también es muy guapa, creo que serian una muy linda pareja.

La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su madre acababa de decir y volteo a verla confundida. -¿Que dices? Ni siquiera la conozco bien y creo que tú tampoco, no puedes estar tan segura de eso.

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar si pasaras tiempo con ella, seguro te hace olvidarte de la tipeja esa que te anda rondando últimamente.- Soltó con desdén al referirse a cierta latina.

Brittany suspiro pesadamente al escuchar aquel comentario sobre su chica, pero no quería discutir con ella así que decidió darle por su lado. –Tal vez un día de estos salga con ella ¿Está bien? Pero no te aseguro nada.

-¡PERFECTO!- Dijo emocionada abrazando a su hija. -Solo piénsalo bebe seguro no te arrepentirás.-

La rubia se levanto del sillón con la intención de subir a su habitación antes de que a su mamá se le ocurriera alguna locura más, pero saliendo del salón se encontró con su padre. -Hola papi.- Lo saludo con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Huyendo de tu madre?- Pregunto en un susurro.

-Mmm… no, digamos que extraño mi habitación.- Sonrió y abrazo a su padre para despedirse, cuando estaba por soltarlo este la apretó mas y le dijo algo al oído.

-A mi me ha parecido una chica extraordinaria.- Sin decir más se separo de su hija y le beso la frente. Brittany no entendía muy bien por que lo había dicho, pero sabía perfectamente que se refería a Santana y sin quitar su sonrisa corrió escaleras arriba.

Entro a su habitación, se acerco a su ventana y recargo su frente en el frio cristal soltando un pesado suspiro, a pesar de que su padre parecía aceptar lo suyo con la morena sabía que no sería nada fácil que su mamá aceptara a su hermosa latina pero con lo que le acababa de sugerir, ahora se convencía de que sería imposible. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió vibrar su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera.

_-Mensaje de S_ – Leyó en la pantalla y pulso abrir.

_-Tú solo sostente fuerte de mi mano que en lugar de caer nos elevaremos más allá de la luna.- _

Sonrió inmediatamente al pensar que la conexión que tenia con la morena iba cada vez más lejos, hace unos segundos se sentía completamente insegura por que podría pasar si su mamá se enteraba de lo que tenía con Santana y ahora esta le hacía sentir con unas cuantas palabras que no tenía que pensar en nada de eso si estaban juntas, con la morena a su lado nada mas importaba.

* * *

**Bueno ahora me disculpare por la tardanza y sobre todo porque se que este no ha sido el mejor capitulo, pero era necesario. **

**GRACIAS A QUIEN SIGUE LEYENDO Y REGALÁNDOME SUS COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD ME ALEGRAN MUCHO :D **

**J.R**


	6. Arcoiris de Fuego

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por los favoritos y los que siguen este intento de historia :D Este capitulo me ha costado mucho mas de lo que crei asi que lamento si salio algo extraño, espero seguir leyendonos :D_**

**_Solo los errores son míos lo demás es de sus respectivos creadores. _**

* * *

6

La clase de la señorita Mills terminaba y marcaba el primer descanso del día, Brittany corrió detrás de ella para poder hablarle.

. ¿Me permite un segundo?- Caminaba a su lado para dirigirse a ella.

-Dígame Srita. Pierce.- Le concedió la palabra sin detenerse en ningún momento.

-Solo quería entregarle mi justificante medico por la falta de la clase pasada.- Completamente nerviosa sacaba el papel y se lo tendía a la maestra que inmediatamente al escuchar lo que decía la chica rubia paraba su caminar y se ponía frente a ella para mirarla desafiantemente.

-¿Su justificante medico?- Miro intensamente a la chica que asintió levente con su cabeza. –Pues que curioso, porque casualmente he hablado hoy por la mañana con su madre y ella no tenía ni idea de su osada falta y mucho menos de esta dichosa enfermedad.- Brittany palideció, abría y cerraba la boca sin poder decir nada.

-Espero que tenga una explicación a todo esto Brittany, porque de lo contrario le aseguro que quedara expulsada de este instituto, de ninguna manera permitiremos una falta como la que usted acaba de cometer, la espero a la hora de la salida en la oficina con su madre.- Sin decir más se retiro.

-¿PERO COMO SE TE OCURRIO HACER ALGO COMO ESTO?- Se escuchaban los gritos de una Sian completamente fuera de control mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo mientras Brittany la miraba sentada frente a ella.

-Yo… solo…- Intento formular una respuesta pero entre el llanto y los gritos de su madre parecía imposible.

-NADA SUSAN, NO TE RECONOSCO ¿DESDE CUANDO ERES ESTA PERSONA QUE SE ESCAPA Y DESPUES MIENTE PARA OCULTAR SU IRRESPONSABILIDAD?- Hizo una pausa en la cual la rubia intento hablar pero de nuevo se lo impidió. –Yo te diré desde cuando, desde que te juntas con la motociclista esa que no hace más que nublarte el juicio y hacerte hacer este tipo de estupideces.- Soltó con tranquilidad pero sin dejar el tono de desprecio.

-S no tiene la culpa de nada.- Dijo casi en un susurro y mirando al suelo.

-Entiende Brittany ese tipo de personas solo atraen problemas.

-¿Me expulsaron?- Ignoro lo que decía su madre, no quería seguir discutiendo una vez más sobre Santana y ahora en realidad solo le interesaba saber su situación en el instituto.

-No, tienes buenas notas y un comportamiento impecable al menos hasta ahora así que te han dado una oportunidad y te mandaran a extraordinario en la clase de la srita. Mills espero te dejes de estupideces y te concentres en pasarlo sino quieres perder la posibilidad de entrar a esa universidad que tanto quieres y escúchame muy bien Susan por que no lo voy a repetir.- Tomo el mentón de su hija de manera brusca para hacer que la mirara directamente a la cara. –No quiero que te acerques a esa muchacha de nuevo y te recomiendo que vayas haciendo memoria, porque el juicio del caso McDull esta cerca y tu vas a testificar ¿Quedo claro?- Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más para después darse la vuelta y alejarse de su hija.

* * *

Brittany estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación con la espalda recargada en un costado de su cama intentando controlar las silenciosas lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, se sentía frustrada por la actitud de su madre y por la dureza de la Srita. Mills. Era verdad que tal vez no había manejado las cosas de la mejor manera pero no creía justo el hecho de haber estado a punto de la expulsión y mucho menos tener que estar confinada en su casa hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Diga?- Contesto su móvil sin muchas ganas.

_-¿Tan mal fue tu día?_

-En realidad fue pésimo.- Dijo soltando pequeños suspiros a causa del llanto retenido. No recibió respuesta y miro su pantalla viendo que la llamada había terminado, iba a marcar de vuelta pero se asusto al escuchar unos golpecitos en su ventana.

Se acerco y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una hermosa latina haciéndole señas para que la dejara entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo subiste?- Sin dudarlo se lanzo a los brazos de la morena, la necesitaba urgentemente. –Pudiste haberte hecho daño S.- Le dijo en el oído aun abrazándola.

-¿Porque todos dudan de mis habilidades de ninja?- Dijo divertida y alejándose un poco de la rubia para mostrarle un intento de movimientos de jiujitsu con sus manos, haciendo sonreír a la ojiazul. –Además no podía dejar a mi chica aquí sola con esos ojos tristes y sin hacer nada.- Se acerco de nuevo y dejo un tierno beso en la sonrisa de Brittany.

-Gracias.- Susurro la holandesa para después volver a abrazar a la morena.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Le pregunto separándose y señalándole la cama para que se sentaran y pudieran platicar.

-No mucho, solo estuvieron a punto de expulsarme por lo del justificante y me mandaron a extraordinario y sino lo apruebo mis posibilidades de universidad se acabaron.- Agacho su mirada.

-Yo… lo siento Britt no debi ofrecerte hacer algo así.- Se levanto apenada para alejarse de la rubia.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa S solo querías ayudarme, además creo que es la Srita. Mills la que tiene algún tipo de problema personal conmigo porque no deja de fastidiarme cada que puede.- Le dio una mirada tranquila para que dejara de culparse.

-Bueno eso se va solucionar te lo aseguro, confía en mi ¿Si?- La morena se aserco para arrodillarse frente a la rubia dándole una sonrisa traviesa. –Ahora ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?

-No puedo, estoy castigada, si mamá me ve salir es capaz de ponerme grilletes.

-¡Bah! Eres una exagerada.- Le dio un pequeño golpecito en la nariz con su dedo índice. – ¿Y quien dijo que te va ver salir?-señalo la ventana con sus ojos.

-No no no.- Negó rotundamente con su cabeza.

-Venga Britt no es tan alto y salir de aquí te va relajar.- Dijo mientras tiraba de la rubia para que se levantara y pudieran salir. Brittany no podía negarse ante la hermosa sonrisa que le daba la latina así que con un poco de miedo descendió por su ventana ayudada de la morena para escapar de su encierro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto la rubia mientras recorría con la vista el gran parque en el que entraban.

-Ya lo veras no seas desesperada.- La jalo de su mano para dirigirla a lo que parecía una explanada en donde se podía ver pequeñas luces de colores que salían del piso formando un enorme cuadrado. –Mira allá están las chicas.- Señalo a Quinn y a Rachel que estaban del otro lado del lujar y les hiso señas para que se acercaran.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías.- Quinn le dijo a su mejor amiga mientras se encontraban justo a la mitad de aquel cuadrado.

Rachel se abrazo a su amiga. –Yo tampoco sé que hacemos aquí. –Le susurro al odio adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia.

-Bien, esto está a punto de comenzar.- Dijo emocionada la latina mientras miraba su reloj. – ¿Están listas?- Las miro a todas alzando una de su cejas y con una gran sonrisa. Quinn asentía emocionada mientras las otras dos chicas solo se miraban entre sí confundidas.

Acto seguido se escucho un estruendo a causa de los grandes chorros de agua que salían de los mismo agujeros donde salían las pequeñas luces que vieron las chicas al llegar, el espectáculo de las columnas de agua iluminadas era impresionante bajaban y subían como si siguieran un ritmo, las chicas gritaban y saltaban intentando escapar de ellas. Brittany no podía creer lo que pasaba a su alrededor veía correr a Rachel detrás de su chica pelirosa ambas con unas sonrisas enormes como si nada existiera, como si tan solo tuvieran 5 años y el estar debajo de esa lluvia fuera su mayor travesura, Santana giraba con sus brazos extendidos y mirando al cielo disfrutando del momento, sin pensarlo se acerco a ella y la abrazo quedando de frente, miro sus hermosos ojos oscuros y le acaricio una de sus mejillas lentamente para después regalarle un beso un poco torpe por la cantidad de agua que caía sobre ellas pero aun así disfrutándolo, no por mucho tiempo porque sonrió y mordió el labio inferior de la morena para después salir corriendo entre las enormes luces bailarinas.

Corrían tan divertidas entre los chorros de agua que no se percataron de los policías que llegaban al lugar, después de todo estar en medio de esa fuente no era permitido aunque a la latina no parecía importarle mucho, pero fue Quinn quien se percato de los uniformados e inmediatamente informo a las demás.

-¡POLICIAS! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!- Grito la chica de ojos verdes riendo más que asustada, tomo la mano de su novia y salieron corriendo hacia el lado contrario de los policías.

* * *

Brittany y Santana corrieron tomadas de las manos hasta llegar a la su honda y salir a toda velocidad. La morena decidió llevar a Brittany a su departamento para que se cambiara de ropa antes de que regresara a su casa.

-¡Wow! Eso fue increíble.- Decía la holandesa entrando al departamento de la morena.

-Sabía que te gustaría más que estar encerrada en tu habitación.

-Bueno no hay que ser un genio para saber eso.- Se burlo de su chica sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-Ven no quiero que te enfermes.- Le dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera a su habitación. La latina entro y busco unos jeans y una playera para que la rubia se cambiara la ropa mojada, se las dio y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse ella también y darle un poco de privacidad a la chica.

Cuando salió creyó que la holandesa ya estaría lista pero se encontró con la chica de espaldas y agachada sacudiendo su cabello mojado, llevaba solo puesta su ropa interior y en la posición que estaba la morena no pudo evitar recorrer todo ese hermoso cuerpo con su mirada, se acerco lentamente y acaricio la espalda de la rubia pasando sus dedos delicadamente por cada una de las vertebras de su columna, la rubia se levanto muy despacio al sentir el contacto con la latina detrás de ella, cuando su cuerpo estaba erguido por completo sintió como la chica pegaba su cuerpo completamente a su espalda y empezaba a recorre sus brazos con sus manos haciendo que soltara inconscientemente un pequeño gemido.

Santana no pudo evitar sentir un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar el incontrolado sonido que soltó la rubia así que la volteo y se alejo unos centímetros para poder mirarla por completo, bajo su vista para ver sus largas piernas y fue subiendo poco a poco para llegar a su abdomen completamente delineado y seguir para llegar a sus hermosos pechos deteniéndose ahí por unos segundos sin poder evitar morderse el labio inferior y perderse por completo.

La rubia al ver el estado de la latina decidió empezar a acariciarla, tomo su mano y la apretó ligeramente para después subir muy lentamente solo rosando las yemas de sus dedos por la piel morena del brazo de la chica hasta llegar a su hombro, delineo el hermoso hueso de la latina que se dejaba ver gracias a la pequeña camiseta de tirantes que traía puesta, llego hasta donde se formaba el pequeño hoyuelo entre sus clavículas y ahí empezó a descender con uno solo de sus dedos pasando por el valle de los hermosos senos de su morena deteniéndose por el borde de la prenda de la chica, cosa que hiso resoplar a la latina que inmediatamente se la sacara dejando su torso completamente desnudo, la holandesa perdió la respiración al contemplar la belleza de la mujer frente a ella completamente inmóvil y clavando su mirada marrón intensamente en la suya, volvió a colocar su dedo justo donde se había detenido segundos antes y retomo su recorrido hasta llegar al hermoso abdomen marcado de la morena tazando con su dedo cada una de las líneas de esos pequeños músculos, bajo cruzando el ombligo de la morena hasta llegar al pans que llevaba la chica y empezó a jugar con el pequeño cordón amarrado en un pequeño moño que colgaba del elástico de la prenda, subo su mirada y se encontró con la de la morena llena de deseo.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Le pregunto la latina completamente agitada y sin quitarle la mirada de encima acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Estoy lista… Quiero que seas tú la primera.- Le dijo completamente convencida.

La latina empezó a hiperventilar aun mas por la confesión de la rubia que por la excitación que estaba empezando a sentir, el hecho de que la rubia estuviera convencida de querer entregarle su virginidad la ponía más nerviosa y mas ansiosa de demostrarle que ella seria la persona indicada para ser su primera vez, sin perder un segundo mas rompió toda distancia que había entre ellas y la beso, era un beso ansioso y lleno de pasión, Brittany halo el cordón del pans de la morena que aun estaba en su mano haciendo que este cayera al piso inevitablemente. La morena se libero de el por completo con unos pequeños movimientos de sus piernas y empezó a dirigir a la rubia lentamente a la cama.

La holandesa sintió la orilla de la cama detrás de sus rodillas y no pudo evitar sentarse sobre esta, vio como la morena se sacaba lentamente el pequeño boxer que llevaba quedando así completamente desnuda frente a ella, su pulso se acelero de tal manera que creía que moriría en ese instante, el deseo y la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo era aun mayor que la que sintió aquella ves que corrió en la carrera de siamesas, esto era lo mejo que había experimentado en toda su vida, sin quitar los ojos de los de la chica frente a ella desabrocho su sosten y lo arrojo por algún lado de la habitación, siguió los movimientos de la latina que se agachaba lentamente para tomar la orilla de sus pequeñas bragas deslizándolas lentamente por sus piernas, se recargo en sus antebrazos y fue subiendo por la cama hasta que su cuerpo desnudo quedo completamente recostado en ella.

La morena contemplo la perfección de su novia antes de ponerse a gatas sobre la cama para poder acercarse a ella, roso sus piernas dejando besos en cada rincón de ellas mientras subía por ese extraordinario cuerpo, entre besos paso por su cadera su abdomen en el cuan dejo varias marcas para después pasar por el valle de sus pechos para por fin poder conectar la mirada de la rubia la cual ya era completamente oscura por la excitación que la invadía.

Brittany sintió como la morena coloco sus piernas entrelazándolas perfectamente entre las de ella para depuse posicionar su cuerpo completamente sobre ella, el contacto fue perfecto sus cuerpos encajaban exactamente, la rubia creía empezar a perder el conocimiento cuando sintió como la latina empezaba a balancearse lentamente sobre ella rosando su intimidad directamente con la de ella, la sensación era inexplicable, Brittany no sabía que la enloquecía mas si el movimiento de las caderas de la morena o los besos que esta dejaba a lo largo de su cuello.

Santana estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlarse para tratar de llevar un ritmo lento no quería que su chica se sintiera incomoda o presionada en ningún momento, pero estar sobre ella y sentir su piel rosando con la suya la está haciendo perder la cabeza, sin dejar su movimiento miro a la rubia debajo de ella que estaba con su ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, con una de sus manos le acaricio el rostro para lograr que la mirada, cuando sus ojos estaban completamente fijos a los de la holandesa empezó a bajar su mano hasta que llego a uno de los senos de la chica y lo acaricio lento pero firmemente sintiendo como la respiración de la chica se hacía más pesada por el nuevo contacto, acaricio su pezón con sus dedo índice y medio dejándolo pasar justo entre estos para después seguir descendiendo, acaricio la cadera de Brittany y levanto su cuerpo para darle espacio a su mano y acercarse a la intimidad de su novia, se detuvo dudosa por un segundo pero cuando su chica le dio una mirada de aprobación no lo dudo mas y empezó a acariciar delicadamente la entrada de la rubia de arriba abajo sintiendo toda su humedad provocando que la de ella se hiciera aun más presente con ese tacto.

Brittany no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando sintió los movimientos en su sexo, su cadera empezaba a tener movimientos involuntarios y creía que algo explotaría dentro de ella si la morena no aumentaba el contacto, se aferro de manera brusca a la espalda de la morena a causa del gran placer que esta le estaba dando con esos simples roses. –S… por favor… te necesito ahora.- Dijo entre gemidos haciendo que la latina la mirada directamente y acto seguido sintió como metía lentamente dos de sus dedos en los más profundo de su intimidad, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor. –Mírame.- Escucho que le pidió la latina deteniendo sus movimientos, cuando logro el contacto sintió como su chica entrelazo su mano libre con la de ella y le susurro de nuevo. –Todo está bien, solo mírame.- Asintió erráticamente con su cabeza y sin perder el contacto de los ojos marrones sintió como la chica hacia movimientos de entrada y salida lentamente.

El dolor empezaba a desaparecer dejando solamente una sensación de placer pura, la latina empezaba a acelerar sus movimientos haciendo gemir cada vez mas fuerte a la holandesa quien estaba sintiendo como se empezaba a formar su primer orgasmo muy dentro de ella, Santana con el simple hecho de ver disfrutar de esa morena a su rubia sentía que iba a terminar en cualquier momento y el hecho de que la holandesa rasguñara su espalda con toda su fuerza sin importar que pudiera rasgar su piel hacia que su excitación se intensificara, así que al sentir como sus dedos eran apretados cada vez más por el sexo de Brittany roso el suyo con la misma mano que penetraba a la rubia para satisfacer su propia necesidad, acelero el ritmo con el movimiento de sus caderas en su propia mano haciendo que las embestidas en la rubia fuera aun mas profundas.

-¡Oh DIOS!- Fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia mientras se aferraba a la nuca de Santana con una de sus manos y con la otra tapaba sus ojos al sentir como su espalda se arqueaba completamente a causa del hermoso orgasmo que la acababa de recorrer de pies a cabeza, segundos después escucho como la latina soltó un par de palabras altisonante al llegar también al clímax y sintió como la morena cayo exhausta sobre ella, la abrazo lentamente y noto como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto algo nerviosa la rubia al notar que la morena no dejaba de temblar.

-Mejor que nunca.- Susurro, aun estaba disfrutando de su orgasmo así que hablar no le era muy fácil.

-Se que no soy muy buena, per…- Brittany intento hablar pero la latina la interrumpió al levantarse rápidamente de su pecho y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Eres magnifica Britt, esto ha sido perfecto, mírame- Le dijo sonriendo y mostrándole una de sus manos que aun temblaba de manera considerable. –Mi cuerpo jamás había sentido nada parecido a lo que he sentido contigo, creo que es como si se entregara completamente por primera vez también y eso solo lo has podido logra tu, tu eres perfecta Britt y me haces perfecta a tu lado.- Brittany sonrió y la beso con ternura para después volver a abrazarla contra su pecho.

* * *

Su reloj marcaba las 2:34 am cuando bajo apresurada de la motocicleta de su novia quien la jalo del brazo para abrazarla antes de que saliera corriendo hacia su casa.

-¿Y mi beso?- Pregunto coqueta la latina al pegar a la rubia completamente a su cuerpo.

Brittany la beso intensamente rodeando el cuello de la morena con sus brazos y acercando más su cuerpo a ella si eso era posible. –¡WOW!- Soltó Santana aun con los ojos cerrados mientras Brittany se separaba de ella.

-Podría besarte toda la noche, pero si no entro ahora mamá me matara y entonces si tendrás que buscarte alguien más para que te bese.- Le dijo mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo empujando a la morena por los hombros quien se negaba a soltarla.

-Bueno eso no creo que sea un gran problema.- La latina encogió sus hombros para quitarle importancia.

-¿A si? ¡Pues suerte!- Dijo ofendida la rubia mientras forcejeaba mas para salir de los brazos de su chica quien la apretaba mas y reía por la su actitud.

La morena la apretó más a su cuerpo y la beso bruscamente al principio por tanto forsegeo pero después se torno más lento pero lleno de pasión, Santana se separo lentamente de la rubia y pego su frente a la de la chica. –Era una broma.- Le sonrió. –Tal vez hoy no pueda dormir sin ti a mi lado, pero me moriría si no tengo tus besos a causa de la furia de tu mamá así que vete ya antes de que me arrepienta y te secuestre o algo.- Dijo divertida mientras la soltaba.

-Me encantas.- Susurro en los labios de la morena antes de besarlos una vez más antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa.

Después de su torpe subida hacia su ventana y ver como Santana se alejaba por la calle entro por fin a su habitación.

-Hubiera sido más fácil y seguro entrar por la puerta.- Se escucho una voz entre la oscuridad.

-¡PAPÁ!- Dijo asustada mientras se tomaba el pecho.

-Creí que estabas castigada.- Hablo de nuevo Cleyton prendiendo la luz y dejándose ver sentado en la cama de la rubia.

-Si… bueno yo… es que…- Intentaba hablar.

-¿Te divertiste?- El Sr. Pierce mantenía su tono serio.

-_"Si supieras"- _Pensó la rubia sin poder evitar que su rostro se sonrojara levemente y agachaba su mirada.

-Tranquila está bien.- Dijo tranquilo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. –Solo prométeme algo. ¿Si?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba y colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia para que lo mirara. Brittany alzo su mirada y asintió con su cabeza.

-No vuelvas a subir o salir por esa ventana ¿Ok?- Señalaba la reciente ruta de acceso de su hija.

Brittany soltó un pequeña carcajada al escuchar eso. –Lo prometo.-

-Perfecto, ahora a dormir señorita.- Le dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Papá.- Llamo la rubia. –Gracias.- Sin decir nada mas su papá solo le giño un ojo y se fue.

La chica se tumbo en su cama soltando un pequeño suspiro, cerro por un momento los ojos y rememoro todo lo que había pasado horas antes y no pudo evitar sonreír y quedarse dormida con esos pensamientos en su cabeza.

* * *

**_Bien es todo por ahora, espero alguien disfrutara de esto y solo me queda decir que esto mas que mio es de quien lo lee asi que siéntanse libres de decirme lo que deseen :D_**

**_*De oso bobito A panda bobito xD*_**


End file.
